


WHAT IF - LS.

by maguii_sol



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: LGBTQ Character, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Direction Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 25,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguii_sol/pseuds/maguii_sol
Summary: it's 2021 and Larry hasn't been confirmed yet.The fans are still waiting.And the management is still pushing to cover all up.Harry and Louis are married for about 7 years now. They got used to being a secret.But everything changes when Harry does something he shouldn't have done.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116
Collections: Larry, Larry Fanfics (One Direction)





	1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Louis and Harry have been secretly married for 7 years and together for almost 11 years.  
His fans suspect that Larry stylinson is real, but being already the year 2021, they are still waiting for them to confirm it and come out as a couple.  
Their contract with Simon Cowell and their labels do not allow it, this led to great suffering on the part of both, when they put fake girlfriends to cover up their sexuality and their marriage.  
They decided to follow this contract and be sneaky, but through their songs and outfits they always tried to give their fans some clues that their relationship was real and that it had been for the past 10 years.  
The whole cover-up is ruined when Louis has a car accident in London and Harry decides to break the two-week rule to go to the hospital and take care of his husband.


	2. ONE

CHAPTER ONE

Harry's POV

I was enjoying a beautiful view on the beaches of Italy when i received a phone call from Lottie on my cell phone. I answered quickly, it wasn't common that she called while he was away from Louis. She knew perfectly about the two weeks rule.

"Harry, something happened." - she said, and I could hear her crying on the other side.

"What? Lottie tell me what happened?" 

"Louis had an accident, he was driving, and he crashed. We are now at the hospital with him."

"Is he conscious? How does he feel? What did the doctor say?"

"He's not ok. He's unconscious. I hadn't talked to the doctor yet, they're running some tests. I'll keep you informed, don't freak out. We are going to stay here with him."

"Ok, keep calling me. I'm going to take the first plane I'll get."

"But, you can't. It's only been five days since you're there."

"I don't fuckin care. I'm coming back to London right now."

"Mhm, ok. Be careful."

"Yes, bye."

With that said, I grabbed some of my stuff from my hotel room and called a cab.  
I asked the driver to drive as fast as he could to the airport.   
When I arrived there, I paid the man behind the wheel, and ran through the airport halls until I made it to the receiver.

"I need a ticket to London. For today."

"The next flight to London is in half an hour. We still got some sits"

"Give me one."

"First class or tourist?"

"First class."

I handed her my passport, and my credit card to pay for the ticket.   
I grabbed my bag and went straight to the vip room to wait for the flight.  
I'm pretty sure that in spite of my sunglasses and my hat, people recognized me, and in a few minutes there'll be photos of me all over the internet.  
This was not going to end up well.

I waited twenty minutes, when they finally started calling first class to enter the plane. Just in that moment Lottie called me again before I could get into the plane.

"Speak quickly because I'm about to get in the plane."

"Ok, he got a broken leg, a few broken ribs, a deep cut in his head which they are sewing right now, and a punched lung. Which is the worst thing. They need to do surgery right now. He's still unconscious, we couldn't talk to him. That's all I know. Come as fast as you can. The doctors need your approval for some stuff" - my heart was beating so fast I couldn't breathe. My Louis was about to get surgery and I wasn't there.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can."

I turned my phone off and got into the plane, sat on my site, and asked the flight attendant for some alcohol. I needed something to clear my mind for the next hours.

So when I arrived in London, I was a bit drunk, but that didn't stop me from getting a car and drove directly to the hospital that Lottie told me earlier in a text message.  
At the entrance of the hospital I could see lots of paps already. All of them waiting for some juicy news to spread. At that moment, I didn't care about them, I just needed to see my Louis.  
I put my glasses on, my hat, and my hoodie so they wouldn't recognize me. Or at least I thought that would work.  
But it didn't.

"Is that Harry Styles?"

"Harry! ¡Please!"

"How is Louis?"

"Why are you here? Where are the rest of your old band mates?"

I ignored every single one of them until I made it to the hall of that big hospital. Where Phoebe and Daisy were waiting for me. Phoebe was crying non stop so I took both of them in a hug.

"Where is he?"

And so Daisy led me to Louis's room.


	3. TWO.

CHAPTER TWO

When we reached the floor where Louis's room was, I saw Mark and Lottie sitting in the hall, in front of his door. Lottie was crying uncontrollably. I ran to hug Mark and then Lottie, which lasted a little longer because she was using my shoulder to cry.

“We can't lose him too.”

“I know, I can’t lose him either.”

"I'll get the twins for some coffee, you want anything?" - Mark said.

"We'll stay here in case the doctor returns." - Lottie replied.

"I'll bring something for you both anyways. It's going to be a long day." 

With that said, Mark and the twins went to the cafeteria. Lottie sat and made me a sign to sit next to her. When I sat she put her head over my shoulder and asked.

"Did you talk to the paps outside?"

"No, and I don't want to."

"I just want them to go away. We need privacy right now."

"Yes, you're right." - I sighed - "tell me again, how was he? What did you see?"

"He had a lot of bruises in his torso, his head was bleeding, but the doctors made some stitches so I'd stop. And they also made a cast for his leg, so he's pretty awful." - I laughed a bit, and she did too.

"But, did they say he was going to be ok?"

"Eventually, after surgery of course."

"Ok."

We waited a few minutes there without speaking. None of us needed to say anything else.  
Mark and the twins returned and handled us some coffee and muffins to spend the rest of the evening. But honestly I couldn't eat.

"Sorry, I can't be here without doing anything." - I said - "I feel useless. I'm going to talk to those paps, I'll ask them to leave."

"Harry, don't." - Mark said. - "you're going to make a scandal."

"I don't care."

I walked away from that corridor and took the elevator until I made it to the main entrance of the hospital on the first floor, ready to speak with all those people.

"Hello everyone, I'm Harry Styles. But you already know that ." - all of them started to ask questions and point their mics and recorders to me - "I'm not answering anything, there isn't any news about Louis. So don't ask. His family and friends need privacy right now, and I'm asking all of you to leave and have some respect for the Tomlinson's." 

"But Harry, why are you here? They only allow family."

"I'm not answering anything. Please leave. This isn't time for your gossiping. Louis's health is more important than that. Please be respectful and don't annoy his father and sisters."

I turned around and got into the hospital hall again. I made my way to the third floor, where Louis's room was, and when I got there I saw Mark talking with a doctor at the room door.

"Here he is" - Mark said waving at me. - "he's his husband."

"Hello." - I said to the doctor while I shaked his hand.

"Hello Mr. Styles. I needed to speak to you, for some paperwork you need to sign in the name of Louis."

"Yes, of course. May I see him first?"

"Sure, I'll come later with the files so you can sign them. Let me remind you that there can't be more than three people in the room with Louis, and after eight pm only one person can stay the night. Louis is still under anesthesia, so he'll wake up in the next few hours. The surgery went well, we still have to run some tests when he wakes up, but he'll be ok in a few days."

"Ok, thank you." - Mark said.

"Thank you so much." - I added.

The doctor nodded to us, and turned around, leaving the corridor. Once he left, I entered the room and finally saw Louis. He was unconscious, with a wide bandit on his forehead, a cast in his left leg and a swollen cheek. He looked tired, even though he had his eyes closed. And it was like he had lost weight.  
Lottie and the twins were round the bed, taking his hands.

"Girls, let Harry have some time with Lou. Come here." - Mark said from the door frame.

"Yes, sure." 

Lottie stood up and took Phoebe and Daisy with her out of the room.  
I walked to the side of the bed and sat in a little chair that was already there.

"Hi baby." - I whispered.

I took his left hand between mine and left a little kiss on his "28" tattoo.

"You're going to be ok."

At that moment my phone began to ring. When I took it, it already had 14 missed calls from my manager. This was a problem. A big one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so that's all i'm going to update today, I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Please leave comments if you liked it!
> 
> Mag 🦋


	4. THREE.

CHAPTER THREE

I decided to ignore those calls, and text my mom instead.

"Hi mom, I'm at the hospital with Louis. I'm sure you found out already. He just got out of surgery. Hopefully when he wakes up he'll be better.   
I'm a bit scared. But I'm fine."

"Hi darling, yes I've heard he had an accident, I didn't want to bother you. Take care of him and everything will fall into place. I'll be praying here. I love you Harry, stay strong for Louis. He needs you."

"Thanks mom."

And after that I decided to turn my phone off, I didn't want anyone to bother us.  
After a while Lottie came back to the room with two sandwiches in her hands.

"Dad and the twins left, so I'm staying the night to change turns with you. They'll come back in the morning so we'll go home and take a shower and some rest." 

"Ok." - I replied. And she lend me one of the sandwiches.

"Eat something. And also, have you seen the news? Or twitter? Or any platform?"

"No, I don't want to."

"It's not good. Everyone is talking about you.

"I can imagine. But you shouldn't be worried about that, Lot. I'll figure something out later."

"Harry, this can all blow up right now. Besides, I need something to keep my mind busy."

"Well, let's talk about something else instead?"

"Ok, I've just been praying to mom and Fiz at the little chapel down the hall. I hope they hear me out."

I walked to her and pulled her in a hug.

"We have to stay strong for all the times he was there and fought for us. Ok?"

"Yes, I know." - She replied.

At that moment, the doctor came in with bunches of papers for me to sign. 

"Ok, so Mr. Styles."

"Call me Harry, please."

"Ok, Harry, I need you to sign these. It doesn't have to be now, but I need them by tomorrow afternoon. So I'll leave them here." - he left the papers over the table. - "i has already signed my non disclosure agreement with Louis's manager, so everything is fine with your privacy."

"Louis's manager was here?"

"Yes, a few hours ago."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, sure." 

"Please don't let anyone besides Louis's family here. We don't allow any management, lawyer, paps, or others."

"Ok, I'll put in the chart that there are no visitors allowed."

"Thanks doctor."

"And there's something else." - he lend me a little plastic bag. - "those are Louis's things. The police brought them minutos ago."

"The police?"

"Yes, they were taking care of the accident, so they found his stuff in the car."

"Sure."

"Ok, so I remind you, the both of you can't spend the night inside the room. One of you will have to sleep in the corridor." - he checked his wrist watch and added - "it's seven pm now, you have one hour left. Then only one of you can stay. Sorry. Please call me when he wakes up."

And he left the room with no other word.   
I took Louis's cellphone from the plastic bag, his charger, his pack of cigarettes and his wallet.   
When I looked at his phone he had about 47 missed calls from everyone, but mostly from Simon Cowell. I also turned his phone off and put it in my bag, with the rest of his things.

"Did you talk to Liam or Niall?" - Lottie asked.

"No." 

"Why?" 

"They'll find out eventually. I didn't talk to anyone actually, besides my mum."

"None of Louis's friends?"

"No."

"Ok, do you want me to?"

"Maybe. I'm tired right now."

"Ok, I'll call them later."

We stayed in silence for a bit, when Lottie turned the TV on and put a movie for us to watch while we ate our sandwiches.

________

A couple of minutes before eight pm, Louis started waking up lightly. I went closer to him andI took his hand.

"Take it easy. You're in the hospital, but everything is fine."

"I'll go call the doctor." - Lottie said and ran out of the room.

"Harry?"

"Yes baby. Don't try to move too fast."

"Everything hurts."

"I Know."

"What happened?"

"I'm pretty sure that your doctor is going to explain it better than me."

"What are you doing here? You left London a few days ago."

"Yes, but you had an accident, of course I'd come back. You would have done the same. Screw the two weeks contract." - I laughed.

The doctor entered the room with lottie behind him. Lottie got closer to Louis's bed.

"Hi Lou." - she said and kissed his forehead.

"Hey" 

"It was about time you woke up." - the doctor said and we all laughed

"I'll go and call your dad. I'll be right back.".

I took my phone and turned it on. I searched quickly for Mark's number and called him.

"Hey, he 's awake."

"Thank God." - he sighed. - "what is going to happen now?"

"I'm not sure, the doctor is doing some tests I think, but we have to stay until tomorrow to see if everything is alright."

"Ok, can I talk to him?"

"Mmm let me see."

I entered the room again, with my cellphone in my hand.

"Lou, your father wants to talk to you."

Louis gave me a sign and I handed my phone to him.

"Hey, I'm fine. I think."

"I don't know."

"Yes, it hurts a bit. But it's normal. I mean."

"Sure, see you tomorrow."

"Love you too."

He hung up and returned the phone.  
I sent a quick message to my mother, letting her know that Louis was awake. And turned the phone off again so nobody could reach me.  
The doctor ended the cardiac tests and he said.

"Everything seems fine for now. I'll come and check him out in a few hours." - he smiled and left.

Lottie and I stayed in the room looking at Louis with smiles on our faces.

"Don't look at me like that, it's weird."

"Sorry. We were worried." - she replied.

"So… I think I can't play football for a while, right?" - Louis said, looking at his broken leg.

"I finally can beat you." - I said and we laughed.

A nurse came in and let us know that only one of us could spend the night. So Lottie took her things, and went to the door.

"I'll be outside. Let me know if you need something Harry."

"Sure."

"I'll go and make those calls."

I nodded at her and she left.

"So…" - louis said. - "you've been here for a while now. What are you waiting to kiss me?" - I laughed loudly

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Your kisses could never hurt me."

And so I leaned over his lips and kissed him deeply.


	5. FOUR.

CHAPTER FOUR

"You have to eat something, Lou." 

"I'm not hungry."

"But you hadn't eaten since before the accident, that's why they brought you this." 

"This looks awful, I'm not eating that."

"Ok, let me see if i can find anything else for you to eat." - I said going to the door. - "your doctor is going to hate me."

"Who cares?" 

I looked at him and we both laughed.

"I'll tell lottie to come in while I leave."

"Ok."

I left the room and I crossed Lottie, who was sitting in the corridor with her cellphone in her hands.

"Lot, I'm going to take some air. Can you stay with your brother?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

I left behind the third floor, and went to the second floor, which had the cafeteria.  
I stared at the showcase of the coffee stand until I made my mind of what to buy for Louis.

"Good night, can you give me an earl grey tea without sugar, a bagel and a muffin?"

The men behind the counter nodded at me, and began to prepare my order. When it was ready I paid for it, and I left.  
I made my way back from the second floor, and I found that there was also a kid's room there, but it was already closed.  
I looked through the window of it, and saw a lot of toys, cradles, books and music instruments.  
That gave me an idea.  
I needed to find someone in charge of it. So I went back to the coffee stand and asked the men about the kids playroom. He told me that I had to ask at the main entrance of the hospital, they were the ones that kept the key during the night shift.  
So I went to the first floor and asked the receptionist about that playroom key.

"What do you want from there?"

"I saw through the window that you had a guitar there. I wanted to borrow it for tonight. I'll return it in the morning."

"What for?"

"I wanted to play it."

"Only tonight?"

"Yes."

"Ok, tell me in which room you are staying, so I can keep track of it."

"I'm in my husband's room. He's Louis Tomlinson. Room 321."

"Ok. Done. Come with me."

She stood up from her desk, and led me to the elevator with a key on her hands. We reached the second floor and turned right, walked a short distance and we were there.  
She opened the kids room with the key, and took out the acoustic guitar. She lend it to me, and returned to her job.

I made my way back to Louis's room and knocked on the door.  
Lottie came out a few seconds later to let me in. She took her stuff and went back to the corridor.

"I'm sorry." - I Said. And she left.

"What did you bring?" 

"First, you're going to eat this." - I handed him the bag from the coffee shop. 

Louis sat on his bed and took the bag. He first drank the tea.

"Does it have sugar?"

"No, baby. I made sure of that."

"Ok." - he took the muffin out and gave a bite of it. - "this is really good. You want some?" 

He extended the muffin to me and I grabbed a bit of it as well.

"So, can you tell me why you suddenly have a guitar that's not yours?"

"Because I'm going to sing to you till you sleep."

"Really?"

"Yes. The doctor said you needed rest. So I'll do everything in my power to make it happen."

"I love you." - he smiled

"I love you too." - I smiled back at him.

I watched him eat the whole muffin and the bagel, and I stood up to put my cellphone to charge. I left it on a little table across Louis's bed.  
Somehow I wanted to keep this moment on record. So I turned the camera on, and placed the phone against the wall. Louis didn't pay attention, he was still busy with his tea.  
I picked the guitar from the sofa, and got closer to Louis.

"When you finish that, try to lie down, so you get some sleep. You shouldn't be sitting at all."

"You're really bossy today."

"Shut up."

I started playing some chords, while he lied down and prepared himself to sleep, covering with the sheet and the blanket.

"What are you going to play?"

"What do you want?" - I asked.

"Sweet Creature."

"Ok, but I'll do some lyric changes." - I Said seductively.

"That's not a surprise."

I laughed and prepared myself to play that song.  
I made a few chords before starting singing.

"Sweet creature  
I just want my Louis to feel better while we're here  
We're still young  
I know that you love me and you know I love you too.

And oh, we started this day not so good.  
It's hard to see you hurting  
You are so stubborn, I know.

But oh, sweet Louis  
Sweet Louis  
Wherever I go, you bring me home.

Sweet Creature, Sweet Creature  
When I ran out of rope.  
You bring me home." 

"Thanks babe."

"You're welcome." 

He made some space and that single hospital bed, and opened the blanket to me.

"C'mere. Sleep with me."

"But Lou, you have to have good sleep to recover from your surgery. If I sleep with you you're going to be uncomfortable for the rest of the night. There's not much space for the both of us. You sleep there. I'll take the couch."

"Harry, please."

I looked at him and he was pouting at me with begging eyes.

"Until you fall asleep. Then I'll take the couch."

"Sure." - he said with a smile on his face.

I lied in bed with him, and he rested his head on my chest. I left a kiss on the soutures of his forehead and we both fell asleep.


	6. FIVE

"Rise and shine you idiots! I can see that you slept better than me in that chair in the corridor." - Lottie screamed at us while we woke up

"What time is it?" - Louis said, still with his face buried in my chest.

"Eight am and dad is going to be here in any minute. So, Harry you'd better get your ass out of that bed. We'll go back to my house and take a shower while my dad is here with Louis. You also have to sign those papers now, the doctor asked me about that a few minutes ago."

"Ok, I'm going." - I said and I left the bed with a sleepy Louis still on it.

I went to get my phone from the little table, and then I remembered I had put the camera recording last night. My phone was now without battery again, and a video of seven hours of Louis and I sleeping in a hospital bed.

I ended up grabbing my stuff, and I signed those papers for the doctor.

I went back to Louis's bed and kissed him on the lips.

"If you need anything, tell your dad to call me. Ok?" - Louis nodded, still sleepy.

Lottie said her goodbyes as well and we headed to the doctors office. I gave him all the signed papers and we left the room.

"Wait, I need coffee first." - I said to Lottie.

So, we went back to the second floor to buy some cappuccinos for the both of us, and then we left the hospital.

A couple of paps were still outside the building, and unfortunately they took pictures of me leaving the building. Again.

I took out my car keys and opened lottie's door for her. I sat behind the wheel, and started driving to Tomlinson's house.

"Hazz, you know that those pictures aren't going to look good, right?"

"Yes. I know that. That's why I've been ignoring my manager."

"What are you going to do?" 

"I don't know yet."

"This whole thing is going down Hazz. I've been on twitter the whole night. They know you spend the night there."

"So, I guess the time has come once and for all."

"But you're not doing anything to stop it either."

"No, I'm more worry about Louis, than our fucking contract!"

"Don't shout at me. I'm on your side you idiot!"

"Ok, sorry. It's all too much."

"I know, but I want to help."

Lottie's cell phone rang.

"Hey!"

"Ok, great." 

"Sure, I'll let him know. Send a kiss to the twins."

And she hung up

"So, my dad is with Louis right now, and he said that he wanted you to bring him some clothes from his closet."

"Sure." - we kept silent for a while. - "Lot? Do you want to help?"

"Yes."

"I think I have something in mind."

"Like what?"

"Last night I sang to Louis before bed. And I kind of recorded it." 

"I'm not following you."

"What if... we made all of this explode faster?"

"What are you saying hazz?"

"I want to leak that video. Of me singing to Louis at the hospital, and then when we went to sleep hugging each other. Maybe doing that anonymously. With a fake twitter account, or something."

"You're insane. Are you sure?"

"I've waited ten years for an opportunity like this. I'll not let them cover this up. I'm pretty sure they are sending Eleanor today. I don't want to face that ever again." 

"Ok, I'll help you. Give me that phone."

_________

We got to her house and I went straight to Louis's old room, Lottie went to hers.

I borrowed some clothes from Louis's closet and entered his bathtub. I desperately needed a bath. 

I don't know how much time I was there, but I'm pretty sure I fell asleep.

When I came into my senses again, I got out of the bathroom and put Louis's clothes up.

I grabbed some other clothes for him and put them in my bag. 

I went to Lottie's room to see how long we were going to stay, and she was sitting in her bed with her laptop.

"This video is actually really cute."

"Are you leaking it?"

"Not yet. I'm creating a non traceable account. So I can leak it, and then disappear. " - I sat next to her to watch.

"You're a genius."

"I know. I also had to cut that video because it had like seven hours of you guys sleeping."

"Yes, I kinda forgot I was recording."

She made a little gesture and she kept working on his laptop. I watched her for a couple of minutes.

"Done."

"Is it leaked?"

"Not yet, I programmed it to be leaked in about two hours, so we can be at the hospital by that time, and no one will suspect that we were the ones who leaked it."

"Where were you all my life?" - Lottie laughed out loud

"C'mon, let's go back to the hospital."

We grabbed our stuff and we got into my car.

______________

"Thank god you took a shower, you smelled awfully last night" - Louis said when we got into his room

"Shut the fuck up. Here." - I handed him the clothes he asked for.

"Thank you baby."

"where is dad? - Lottie asked.

"I don't know, he left once Liam and Niall got here."

"Liam and Niall are here?" - I asked.

"Yes, they went to get something for lunch, they'd come back anytime now".

"So Lou, how are you feelin? Did the doctor say anything new?" - Lottie asked.

"Everything was hurting earlier, so the doctor gave me some pain killers, but i think i just need a cigarette."

"You can't smoke in here" - I replied.

"I know that. But, I'm feeling better. He said I needed to be in bed until tomorrow morning, then I'll be good to go."

"So another night, huh?"

"I'm not sleeping in the hallway again." - Lottie said and I laughed

At that moment Liam and niall entered the room with food bags in their hands.

"So the paps are fucking crazy today." - Liam said

"Hey Harry" - Niall said.

I went and gave them both a hug.

"We bought something for you too. I figured you were coming." 

"Thanks Liam."

"Ok, I'll leave the four of you to chat." - lottie walked to the door - " I'll text you when it's done." - she said looking at me.

"Thank you, Lot."

"What was that for?" - Louis asked from the bed.

"I'll tell you later."

"So." - Liam said sitting at the edge of Louis's bed. - "you are giving people something to talk about."

"I know." - I replied exhausted.

"Have you seen twitter?" 

"Why did you all keep asking me that? No, I haven't touched my cellphone since yesterday morning."

"It's big" - Niall said.

"What is happening?" - Louis asked

"Your husband made quite a show yesterday."

"What did you do?" - he looked worried at me.

"I'll show you." - Niall took out his phone and played the video of me telling the paps to be respectful with Louis's health.

After that he started showing the pics of me coming to the hospital from italy, a vídeo of me running at the airport, and finally the theories that I've slept here because of this morning pics.

"Harry, what did Jeffrey say?" 

"I've been ignoring his calls." - I said with shame.

"Oh my god! Harry you see that this is important, do you?" - Louis was shouting at me.

"Lou, hear me out. They were getting on my nerves, and you were in surgery, that's why I spoke to them. And the pictures, I'm sorry ok? I wasn't thinking about the paps."

"This whole thing is going to blow up. I need my phone. Where is it?"

"I have it in my bag. But I'm not going to give it to you. You need to rest and not to worry about this. We'll get to that when you feel better. Now, can we eat? I'm starving."

Liam handed me one of his food bags and I could notice that Louis wasn't convinced yet. But he agreed to grab some food as well. I sat next to Louis, and Niall grabbed a chair and put it closer to the edge of Louis's bed.

"I have to show you something." - Liam said to Louis.

"What?" 

"Zayn texted me. He's kinda worried too."

"I don't care. I don't want to know."

"Ok, he just wanted me to tell you that he's praying for you. That's all."

"Ok." 

I grabbed Louis's arm to comfort him for a while.

"I got an idea." - Niall said

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Everyone already knows that the four of us are here. I mean they saw us. Why not post a picture?"

"I don't want anyone to see me like this, idiot." - Louis said.

"C'mon, just one." - Niall pouted at Louis.

Louis sighed and nodded.

"Ok, why not?"

Liam took his phone and opened the instagram app.

He took a selfie of the four of us in bed with louis with the caption: 'taking care of boo, one direction reunion maybe?'

"It's an awesome way to distract them for a while." - Liam said 


	7. SIX

CHAPTER SIX

We stayed in his room, just hanging out for about two hours. Then Liam and Niall went back to their homes. They said they'll come back later. Leaving me alone with Louis. That was when Lottie texted me. The video was already leaked. She had sent it to a few larries and she had now deleted the account. In about five minutes after that it had already became viral.

My phone started ringing non stop. It was jeffrey.

"Can you please answer him?" - Louis said

"Fine."

I picked up the phone.

"Harry what the hell? Why weren't you answering?"

"Sorry, I was taking care of Louis." - Louis rolled his eyes at me

"I don't fucking care, Modest and Louis's management are driving me fucking crazy. They are even involving lawyers by now. They have seen some video gone viral of you two sleeping together in a hospital bed. Please tell me neither of you got to do with any of that."

"I don't have any idea of what video are you talking about, I haven't touched my phone or social media since yesterday."

"Ok, I'll pretend I believe you. I'll keep you updated. But please answer my calls from now on. Your career is hanging from a thread "

"Sure. Thanks Jeffrey."

And so I hung up. I left the phone on a little nightstand and sighed.

"What happened? What did you do?" - Louis asked.

"What would you say if I tell you that I want to go over our contract and confirm our relationship once and for all?"

"What did you do harry?"

"Last night I kinda filmed a video of us. Here. And I asked Lottie to leak it anonymously. Please don't freak out."

I could see that Louis was fighting with himself to not shout at me at that time.

"So, what are you saying is that people saw us together, and alone, here in my hospital bed?" He said trying to keep calm.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm tired of hiding, I thought it was about time to do that. I mean something could've happened to you yesterday. It made me realize that I wanted to be free now, not keep waiting. Just that. But if you want we can always say that it's photoshopped or something. I don't know. If you want to keep lying, I'll do it. I just wanted to be brave for a while."

"I don't want to keep lying either, Hazz. Of course I don't. But don't you think it was kind of rushed?"

"No, actually, I don't. We have waited almost eleven years baby."

"Ok, I'll stand by you. We're doing this." - I smiled widely - "but with one condition."

"What is that?"

"I want to be the first one to say it."

"Say what?"

"The confirmation."

I started laughing, we have fought over this a thousand times. And now he had something on me.

"I can't say no to an hospitalized man."

He laughed and my world stopped for a minute.

I cupped his jaw in my hands and I leaned towards him to kiss him on the lips.

"Can I have my phone back now? I want to prevent my managers from dying of stress " - Louis asked me.

"Sure." - I handed it to him. - "but you still need to rest."

_____________________________

"Ok, so they are sending Eleanor today, she's staying the night."

"Oh no, hell no. Louis!"

"You can stay too."

"Are you kidding me right? She just posted a photo saying she's coming to take care of her 'boo'. I can't take this any longer. I'm sorry. I need some air. "

"Where are you going Harry?"

"Niall's loft. It's the closest."

"Ok, tell my sisters to come in. "

"Sure."- I said sharply.

"I love you."

I turned to him and sighed. I was being a douche.

"Sorry, I know it's not your fault, and that you don't want this either. It's just that she gets into my nerves." - I leaned over him and pecked his lips. - "I love you too."

I grabbed my bag, and left the room. In the hallway I crossed with Phoebe and told her that they could go and be with Louis now, that he was alone. And after that I left the hospital, headed to Niall's place.

I texted him so he could wait for me.

At his flat I rested in his guests room for a while, watched some TV, but actually I was really tired so I decided to get some sleep.

"Niall! Can you wake me up in an hour or so?"

"Sure mate!" - he shouted from the other room.

And I finally got some sleep.

____________

I woke up with Niall hitting me in the shoulder.

"Hey, Louis just told me to tell you to check your phone. And it's almost 7 pm, I think you should go back to the hospital. I mean, you can stay here as long as you want. But the visitor time ends at eight, so."

"Yes, thanks mate."

"And one more thing, people are already comparing the video of you singing and the photo that liam posted. They know it's the same room. You guys are being loud."

"Yes, I know."

"You know you can count on me for everything, right?"

"We know." - I smiled at him and he left me alone in the room.

I checked my phone and I had like thirty messages from Louis. But the last one was the one that made me furious: 'Eleanor is here.'

Here we go again.


	8. SEVEN

CHAPTER SEVEN

I made it to the hospital a few minutes before the visitor time ended.

In the hallway of Louis's room I could see his doctor standing at the door, speaking with a girl. There she was indeed, Eleanor.

"Sorry, but Louis doesn't have visitors allowed. Only family and friends."

"But I'm his girlfriend."

"No, you're not. We have a list of people allowed, and your name isn't there."

"Sorry, I explained it wrong. I was asked to come here and take care of him. It's my job to be his girlfriend, his fake girlfriend."

"It's ok, doctor. She can go in." - I interrupted. - "not for long anyways." - I said looking straight at her.

"Hey Harry."

"Always a pleasure to see you." - I said ironically.

She looked at me with her usual poker face and then she entered the room.

"I hate her." - I said to the doctor and he laughed at my comment - "so, doc. How is Louis? Is he better?"

"Today he presented some signs that made me worry. I thought something had gone wrong with his surgery, so I took an x-ray scan of his chest. Now we're waiting for the pathology report, but nothing is certain. I'll keep you both informed."

"Ok, great. Thank you very much."

He turned around and got into another patient room. I went inside of Louis'.

"Hey..."

"Lou, I need you to stay still, so I can take a picture of you and post it."

"El, I'm destroyed. You can't take a photo of me like this. I look awful."

"You never look awful." - I said and Louis smiled at me and I got closer to him to give him a kiss. - "maybe you can pretend to be asleep for the photo."

"Maybe"

"Yes that'll work." - Eleanor said. - "Harry, can you go over there? You are kind of in the middle of the picture."

"Actually, I have to tell your sister she can leave tonight. Because Eleanor and I are staying."

"Are you sure you don't want to go home? Lottie can stay."

"You're insane if you think I'm going to leave." - Louis looked at me and sighed.

"Ok. Whatever, you're going to do whatever you want anyways."

"Exactly. Stay here with her. I'll be right back."

I got out of the room and searched for Louis's family for a while until I found them in the cafeteria. I sat with them at their table.

"So, Eleanor is here."

"Auch" - daisy said

"How are you handling it?" - Mark asked

"I'm ok for now. I just wanted to tell you that me and her are spending the night with Louis, so you're all free to go home and get some sleep."

"Haz, you're sure you don't want me to deal with her?" - Lottie asked me.

"I'm ok. She just bothers me. But I'm fine. I promise."

"You look tired." - Phoebe said.

"I am. But all of this will end up soon."

"And she already posted a photo. Does she never get tired of posting?" - Daisy said and showed the post to all of us.

The photo was Louis sleeping at his bed with a caption that said: 'I finally can see my sweetheart, I'm taking good care of him, don't worry.'

"You're both going to make it through this." - Mark said. - "you always do."

"They are going to be all over the news soon. I can feel it. This isn't going to last any longer." - Lottie said.

She stood up and gave me a hug. The twins did the same after her.

"Ok, let's go before the visitor time ends." - Mark said. - "call us if anything happens."

I nodded and waved at them while they were leaving the hospital. 

___________________________

After a while I returned to Louis's room.

"Ok, El, that is your cue to go." - Louis said when he saw me entering the room.

I giggled at him, and Eleanor looked at me with a serious face.

"You can sleep in the corridor. There are some chairs outside."

"Ok."

And with that she was gone.

"So you told Lottie to leave?" - Louis asked

"Yes, I wanted you all for myself tonight."

"You know I can barely move, don't you?"

"That doesn't mean that I can't move." - I said seductively

"For god's sake, Harry, it's a hospital bed. Get your shit together."

"You're so boring."

"Sure."

I lied down next to him and we turned the TV on. It was dark outside and the clock was pointing 9 pm already. A nurse came in and left Louis's dinner on the table. As he was eating his food, I took a sandwich of my bag that Niall had prepared for me earlier.

It was about half past nine when the doctor entered.

"We got the pathology report. unluckily I was right. Louis, you have internal bleeding. I need to operate on you right now. We are going to prepare you for the o.r. It's quite a simple surgery. You have to trust me. But we need to move quickly."

Louis and I were frozen. My heart started pounding. He was going to have surgery again.

"Ok" - he said doubtfully

I stood up from his bed and let the nurses prepare him. I took his hand and kissed it.

"I'll see you soon, baby."

Louis smiled at me with tired eyes. And the doctors took him out of the room.

___________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think it's going to happen?
> 
> I can't tell you how much i'm loving this fic so far. I truly can imagine them having that kind of conversations.
> 
> And to make this clear, I don't hate Eleanor, i'm just trying to think as Harry. How would anyone react if your boyfirend is dating another girl? How would you react if she can post a photo of your boyfriend while you can't?
> 
> I don't hate her, I know she's hired and that's her job.
> 
> Mag.


	9. EIGHT

CHAPTER EIGHT

Of course I managed to keep my hopes up during the time he was in the o.r.   
I spoke to his father, and informed everything that happened. But after that I couldn't take it and I started crying.   
I called my mum at midnight, she comforted me for about an hour. And so she calmed me down. I was feeling better.  
His surgery ended at two in the morning, but he was under anesthesia until nearly four a.m last night. So when he woke up he was feeling weak and the doctor recommended sleeping. Louis asked me to sleep with him and I tried, but couldn't.   
The morning had arrived and Louis was sleeping next to me, I couldn't sleep during the night.  
I was holding him tight with my arms. I didn't want to lose him. 

"What time is it Haz?"

"Early. You can continue sleeping."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't sleep at all."

He touched my cheek and with his finger started making traces over my jaw.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine Lou. You should sleep."

"C'mon. I know you, Harry."

"Eleanor posted a picture of you going on surgery. She was the first to tell the world that you were bad. She didn't respect your privacy. I want to punch her."

Louis laughed at my comment.

"I'm sure that our fans aren't buying any shit she posts. They know it's fake. Don't worry."

"I'm going for some coffee. And I'll let your doctor know you're awake."

I kissed him and I left.

______________________________

I returned to the room twenty minutes later with my coffee in one hand and an earl grey tea for Louis on the other.  
Lottie texted me a while ago, saying that they'll be here at nine today, because the twins needed to go to school.  
Louis's doctor was leaving the room when I got there.

"He's good now. We'll keep him under observation the next hours but then he'll be good to go home"

"Thanks again"

"My pleasure."

I got into the room and left the drinks over the little table by the window. I climbed the bed and sat over Louis who was lying in bed using his phone.

"You are going home!" - I said above his face.

"You know that I just had surgery and that you are sitting over it right?"

"True. I'm sorry." - I said climbing down. 

"I didn't tell you to leave though."

I sat by his side and gave him his tea. He sat and started drinking it.

"I told you they were not buying it. " - Louis said. - "they know that you didn't leave the hospital last night and they are saying you spend the night here."

"They are right."

"But yet they can't know for sure, because there isn't any proof." - he said. - "and we are the only ones who can give them those proofs." - he said suspiciously

"What are you saying?"

"I want to post something on instagram."

"Something like what?"

"A picture of you and me. Here. Right now. Make this official. Go loud. Drive everyone crazy. I want us to be free, I don't care."

I was shocked, he was talking seriously. He turned his camera on and he placed it in front of us to take a selfie. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Never been more sure."

I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled at the camera, he also smiled and took the selfie.  
He started typing some description for the photo. 

"Wait!" - I said

"What?" 

"I'm going to call James."

"What for?" 

"After you get discharged, we're going live on his show. He always wanted to be the first to interview us as a couple."

"Sure, tell him we'll be there tomorrow."

"I can't believe we're doing this." - we both smiled at each other.

I took my phone and dialled James Corden. He answered almost immediately.

"harry! I was going to call you today, how's Louis?"

"He's fine. Look, we are going to come out. Today. Are you able to have us tomorrow on your show?"

"Wait. What? Oh my God Harry. Is this real? Is Larry coming out today? Oh my God, I'm going to need some tissues." - I laughed

"Yes , it's true. So what do you say?" 

"Of course! Let me talk to my producer, I'll text you when he aswer me."

"Great! We'll see you tomorrow."

"I still can't believe this."

"Believe it, james. It's happening."

I hung up and Louis laughed a bit. He ended typing on his phone and then he showed it to me. It said:

' i've been waking up beside him for over eleven years now, and today wasn't the exception. That shouldn't be a secret.   
The last forty eight hours of my life had been the scariest of my life, but he was here with me. Taking care of me, helping me, supporting me, making me laugh, and loving me. He never let me down.   
And with all that I've been through in these past days made me realize that I can't hide it anymore. You give me the strength that I need to keep going. I love you @harrystyles thanks for being here with me. For staying with me after all, and for being the best husband I could ever asked for.'

He posted it on instagram, and a few seconds later on twitter. We didn't know what was going to happen, but we didn't care either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter of all ❤️
> 
> Mag 🦋


	10. NINE

CHAPTER NINE

"Oh my God!"

"You did it!"

"You're free"

Lottie and the twins ran to hug us when they got into the room. They were still shouting with excitement.

"I can't believe you actually did it" - Mark said from some distance.

Once the girls stopped hugging us, he came closer to hug Louis and then hug me too.  
The picture had been posted only ten minutes ago, but we had our phones blowing up with calls and messages.  
My mum called me two minutes ago, she was so happy for us she started crying on the phone. I also talked to my sister, and some friends that called.   
But we both were ignoring our managers. We wanted to enjoy this as long as we could.  
Lottie told us that the paps were already outside the building, and that they were a lot more of them than the last time.

____________

About five pm that day, the doctor discharged Louis. After helping him get dressed and pack his things, his family and myself helped him move from the bed to the parking lot with the crutches that he had to use. Once there, I helped him get into my car. Of course all the paps were all over us, but none of us said a single thing.

I was finally driving to our home at the outsides of London. I told him that we were going to stay there, without any contact or visitors until we knew for sure what was going to happen with our careers.   
By now the only thing I knew was that Louis needed to be in bed and I needed to take care of him.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" - i asked when we got home.

"I'm not hungry" - Louis replied.

"I'll make some tacos then. You can eat them whenever you want." 

"Great."

"Now go to bed."

He smiled at me and went to our room, walking really slow with his crutches because of his broken leg.

"You look beautiful walking like this!"

"Shut up!" - he shouted at me from the bedroom.

I prepared dinner for the both of us and took it to the bedroom on a platter. But when i got there Louis was already asleep.  
I left the platter over a night table and took my phone out of my pocket.

I turned the camera on and took a photo of Louis sleeping like a little baby.   
And then it hit me, now that Louis had told the world about us, i could do it too.  
I opened Instagram to publish that photo of Louis on my Insta stories with the caption "he's home now."

I finished eating my tacos and I lied down next to Louis once more. I was closing my eyes when I felt his arm around my waist, grabbing me closer to him.

"I love you" - he said.

"I love you too" - I whispered.

The next morning I made my mind to answer those phone calls I've been ignoring.  
First of all I talked to James, he wanted us to assist at his show, tonight. I asked Louis how was he feeling to go, but he agreed.  
After that, I called Jeffrey, my manager, I knew that was going to be a long conversation.

"Hello."

"What the hell Harry? What is this? What did you try to do? You know you shouldn't have done that. None of you. Now everything is on fire. They want to kick you out of the label. And that's not even the worst part. Harry your contract said that if this ever came out, you would lose your right to use your name and your songs written under this label. You know that right? You are going to lose all your fucking songs Harry. They belong to the label, and after this they no longer represent you. I shouldn't be talking to you. You should call your lawyer. I mean, I can't deal with your stupidity. I'm sorry."

He didn't even let me answer him. He just hung up.

______________

"Baby, I know you're tired, but we have to be on James's show in an hour and a half."

Louis was waking me up. I opened my eyes and saw his beautiful smile in front of me.

"Im sorry, i didn't want to fall asleep."

"You haven't been sleeping well, you needed that."

"I was supposed to take care of you. How long have you been awake?"

"I'm fine, i was watching you sleep. Now get up and help me get dress, i can hardly move."

"Sure."

I got out of our bed and went to get some clothes for him. This was going to be the first time we go out on tv as a couple. This interview was going to be seen by everyone, we needed to be well dressed, and of course i would match our outfits.  
After i helped Louis, ans got dressed myself, I took the car keys and we both got into my car.   
I drove the entire way to the 'the late late show live from London' studios, where james received us in the inside parking lot.

"I can't believe this is happening you guys" he said as he hugged Louis.

"We neither" - Louis said.


	11. TEN

CHAPTER TEN

Louis and I were waiting at the dressing room for the show to start. Our appearance was going to be a surprise for the audience, so I was quite nervous.  
James thought that the best way of doing this was to first announce only mw as his guest, and later ask Louis to enter as a surprise.

"We're going to be fine." - Louis calm me down

I smiled and prepared myself, James was already presenting me.

"The one and only, Harry Styles!"

I walked to the main couches of the lounge, the audience was clapping and screaming. I waved at them for a while and then they stopped and I took my seat.

"So, Harry. You've been giving people a lot to talk about lately."

"Yes, there had been a rough couple of days."

"I could tell. And you are here to explain all of that to us, really?"

" that was my intention, yes."

"We'll get to that. But first let me ask how Louis is doing? How's he feeling?"

"He's better now, he had two surgerys, and he can barely walk because of his broken leg, but his doctors were great so he's recovering. He just needs some time off."

"I'm pretty sure you're taking good care of him, right?"

"I never get him out of my sight."

"Except tonight "

"Actually no, he's here, in my dressing room."

The people of the audience started screaming again.

"Are you telling me that Louis Tomlinson is in this studio right now?"

"Yes, he wanted to come with me today."

"Let's call him,I want him here as well. Louis! Please, come here! Hello? Louis Tomlinson?"

A curtain behind us opened and Louis was standing there with his crutches. I stood up and went over there to help him with the little stairs of the lounge, while the whole audience went wild.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have the first interview of Larry Stylinson live today!"

James said as we sat in the lounge next to each other.

"How's everyone doing?" - Louis asked and waved at the audience.

He really did love his fans, he was smiling non stop and waving to every single one of them.

"Louis, how are you feeling mate?" - James asked

"I'm fantastic, better than ever."

"I can imagine, this is a big moment for the two of you. I have some much to ask you, I don't even know where to start. Let me clarify something first" - James started talking to the cameras - "I already knew about them, I was part of their secret, and this is a privilege to me, to be the first to interview them. Now, is there anything you want to say before I start asking questions."

"I mean." - Louis started. - "I think it's pretty much obvious. Harry and I started dating back in 2010, and haven't stopped since then. Much of you knew about that even without the confirmation, so yes, that's pretty much it."

I looked at him while he was talking and put an arm around his shoulders. Louis looked back and rested his hand on my knee. Everyone was screaming.

"Ok, first question. How did all of this start?"

"I mean" - started -" we always took things slow. I met him when i was 15, then suddenly we became the biggest boyband worldwide. Louis asked me to be his boyfriend and to move in with him at 16 years old, I asked my mother and she said yes, so I moved in. And a few years later, by the time I was 19 we were already married while we were having worldtours. So, yes. Super slow. Like every couple."

Louis and James were laughing at my ironic comment.

"I needed to hook you before you became a sex symbol or something. I'm sorry." - Louis said between laughs.

"It's ok, I forgive you."

"That's amazing guys. But beyond that i know there's quite a love story."

"Yes, I'm not much of a believer, but we always say that destiny interfered." - Louis replied. - "we actually met before the x factor, during a band contest. My band and his's had to share one dressing room, we kinda bumped into each other in the bathroom."

"Yes" - I continued. - "we talked a bit and when he won that contest, I went to congratulate him, and we kissed." 

"After that we changed numbers and kept talking once in a while, months later we both auditioned at the x factor, and fate put us together in the same band." - Louis ended and looked at me.

"Yes, you all know the rest."

"Louis, tell me three words to describe Harry."

"Mhm, ok. He is loyal, honest, and extremely talented."

"I'm sure he is, we all know that. Harry, your turn."

"I don't need three words, I just need one. Louis is a fighter." - Louis looked at me with a surprised look on his face, which then turned into a smile. - "with all he had been through, he always kept his head up, he continued fighting for his family, he was there for them all the time, while he was fighting for us, for all the shit we've been through, for all the hiding, the fake girlfriends and stuff. He is the strongest of the two of us."

the audience started screaming again. Louis touched my cheek and leaned to me and gave me a little kiss.

"Say something to him Louis, we are all waiting for your reply to that beautiful description of you."

Louis and I laughed a bit, the audience did too.

"Thanks baby, I love you." - and he kissed me again.

I couldn't deal with the fact that we were kissing on television for the first time. This was real.

"As you may know I'm a big Larry fan myself, so you can't tell how much i'm enjoying this."

"We know." - I said.

"But obviously i have to ask about the big elephant in the room. What happened to your contracts and the label which prohibited you to make your relationship public?"

"I think the answer is simple, we got tired." - I said.

"And that's why now our music careers might come to an end." - Louis concluded.

"Why is that?"

"We signed a contract that said that we couldn't come out as a couple in public, and if we broke that we could lose our rights to use our names in other labels, and also all of our songs written under those contracts. So we're pretty much done." - I laughed ironically.

"I mean, we shouldn't be speaking about this either." - Louis added.

"And you did all of this without the approval of your labels?" 

"Yes"

"We will have to look for new artistic names." - Louis said. - "i think i will go under Tommo, what do you think?" - he asked the audience.

"I like that one" - James replied. - "what about yours, Harry?"

"I don't know, I mean when we go to hotels or something I always go under Edward, which is my middle name, and Tomlinson as my last name. And I got used to that name. So I could be Edward Tomlinson from now on." 

"I like that last name. It suits you." - Louis replied, and everyone laughed.

"So, no. We don't know what is going to happen to us."

"I can see that, but now I got a little game for you two."

"Oh no, what is it?"

James took out two notepads and two pens and gave it to us.

"You are going to compete against each other about who knows more about the other"

"This is war, Styles." 

"I'm so going to defeat you."


	12. ELEVEN

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Ok, the game works like this. I'm going to ask a question and you have to write who of you would be more accurate in that situation, let's see how much you know each other. First question: if the both of you had lost a bet and one of you had to make a tattoo that says 'I'm an asshole' who would do it?"

I wrote "me" on my notepad, and I turned it to the camera, where I saw that Louis had written "Harry".

"Ok, you both answered the same thing. Why is that? Harry would you really get a tattoo that says I'm an asshole."

"I mean, if I'm forced to, yes. I'd probably make it somewhere that not much people get to see it"

"Maybe in your ass." - Louis added

"So only you get to see it, right?" - James replied.

Everyone laughed.

"Ok, next question. If you have children of your own sometime, who would pick their names?".

I wrote "me" again and turned to the cameras. Louis had written the same.

"Harry? Why is that?"

"Because" - Louis started. - "I'd probably name them with awful names just to mess around with them, like Thor or whatever."

"Yes, it would be my job to pick some decent names for our children." - I added.

James was laughing loudly at us. 

"Ok, I see. You are nailing this game, let's see if you can answer the next question. Who of you had given more clues to the fans during the past years?"

I wrote "both" and turned to the camera while Louis had written "Harry".

"I mean, yes we both did so many things to send clues and stuff, we actually have a board at home where we count it. That's how I know Harry has done more."

"Wait. Do you keep count of the things you did and said?" - James asked.

"Yes. It kinda started as a game to see who of us was bravest. And then we just liked it to be there on our wall." - I said.

"You guys are unbelievable. I want to keep talking about that, but we need to continue the game, so next question. If you had to pick any song from any of your albums, including one direction's ones. Which song do you think represents you two now?"

I thought about that question for a while, but I finally made up my mind to "we made it.". I turned the notepad to the cameras and I saw that Louis wrote "Strong" on his.

"I guess the both of them are accurate right now."

"Yes" - Louis smiled at me.

"Final question for you guys. Who of you loves me more?"

I laughed and wrote "me" and of course Louis had written "me" as well.

"Oow I love you guys." - James said and came to hug us. - " we are running out of time now, I'm so sorry. I'd love to keep talking to you. Maybe next time we can do a carpool karaoke, what do you think?"

"Sure. I want the front seat." - Louis said.

"I want to drive." - I added.

"Are you sending me to the backseat? You are awful people." - James said and turned to the cameras - "Ladies and gentlemen, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson!"

Everyone clapped and the show ended. Louis and I went to the audience and took some photos with the fans, we also signed a couple of autographs and by eleven pm we were again in my car, headed to our house.

_________________

"What's wrong, Lou?"

"Nothing."

"You're extremely quiet. That's not nothing."

"I'm thinking, maybe we rushed to do this."

"What?" - I said, trying to keep my eyes on the road in front of me.

"I don't know, I'm afraid for the both of us."

"Louis, look at me." - I said looking at him.

"Harry, you are driving. Keep your eyes on the road."

"Ok" 

I returned my eyes to the road and we kept silent the rest of the ride.


	13. TWELVE

CHAPTER TWELVE

We got into our home and Louis went straight to the bedroom. I didn't want to push him, but he still needed my help after the accident.

"Lou, do you want me to help you with your clothes?"

"No, I'm fine." - He said from the room and shut the door.

I was going to keep some distance from now, he would speak when he wanted to. I knew him.

I made some dinner just for myself, and checked my cell phone for a while. 

I sent a couple of messages to my mother and my sister, the two of them had watched the show and they were proud of us.

I also answered some texts from our friends until I felt like going to sleep.

I entered the bedroom and Louis was already asleep. 

I changed my clothes to something comfortable and got under the blankets.

"My manager called, we have a reunion tomorrow." - Louis said, turning his face to me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. - "our managers, the representatives of our labels, our lawyers and us."

"Sure."

I turned around to close my eyes again. I felt Louis do the same to his side.

A few minutes passed and I was falling asleep already, when I felt Louis breathe on my shoulder.

"Baby? Are you awake?"

"Mhm"

"I'm not angry with you. You know that, right?"

I turned around again to face him.

"I think 'sorry' is the word you're searching for."

"Sorry" - He smiled at me. I leaned to him and gave him a kiss.

"Now let me sleep." 

I turned again and he hugged me from my back, resting his chin on my shoulder. Everything was fine. For now.

___________________________

It was already two pm and we were running late to our reunion. God knows why. I took my car keys and helped Louis get into the car.

"Do you know when my car is going to be finished? I'm tired of you driving."

"I don't know, your father is taking care of that. Besides you can't drive with the cast on your leg."

Louis sighed and took his cellphone out. I saw him take a photo inside the car.

"What are you doing?"

"Posting a photo."

"Let me see."

He had posted a photo of our hands intertwined with a caption that said 'our fate is going to be defined soon, wish us luck.'

We got to the meeting a few minutes late and everyone was waiting for us. Louis and I sat on the nearest couch to listen to what they had to say. The lawyer gave us a copy of our contract with some articles marked with red pen and he started talking.

"Ok, to begin with, you both know you broke your contract. This contract was signed with Columbia Records and Sony with SYCO music as well, they all made the same contract and shared the articles. The first clause of it was that if any of you broke it each of you would have to pay 30 million dollars to the labels. Harry your 30 millions to Columbia Records, and Louis your 30 millions to Sony. Did you have that in mind? You can see it there." - he said pointing at the first marked article.

Louis and I nodded.

"Second, the labels have absolutely all the rights of your artistic and public names, they have access to your social media and your publicity. Which from now on will be cancelled. All of this includes, your music videos, your programmed interviews, and your tour dates for next year and any show that was programmed by your current managers."

Louis took a glass of water from the table in front of us, he was already shaking. 

"The third clause says, besides your public names you also lose your rights over any of the songs you wrote under your labels, so to sum up you lose all of your solo albums songs."

"What about One Direction's songs?" - I asked.

"We will get to that. Let me finish first. These labels and their management no longer represents any of you. So they keep all the rights over your merchandise, your records, and all you've done for the past years. Of course all your recording sessions were cancelled, and the new demos that you made in the past months are property of the labels. 

To answer your question, Harry. To play any one direction song, you'll have to ask Simon Cowell for permission. You can't even use one direction's name during interviews or concerts or even on your social media, without asking for permission first. 

So, no you don't own the rights of those songs either. 

Actually you don't own any song you've ever sung in public, they all belong to the labels where you wrote them under. And none of those labels represents any of you anymore after today.

Unless of course you want to buy them from the label, in that case they own the rights to put a price to the songs to sell them to you. But I'm pretty sure they'd set a high price for them. Almost unaffordable.

And I almost forgot, you not only broke your contract, you also broke the non disclosure agreement yesterday, when you both talked about your contracts in a live show. That means that you will also have to pay another amount of money to SYCO music and Modest Management. Because both of you know that the non disclosure agreement is previous to this contract, you signed it back in 2011. Any questions?"

"How much is it?" - Louis asked.

"50 million each." 

I was feeling so overwhelmed that I felt my breathing stopped. I stood up and left the room. I took my car keys out and sat on the driver's seat of my car.

I needed to calm down before going back in.

I needed to breathe.

The money wasn't the main problem, I mean we could probably cover it eventually. But what about the rest? What about our jobs? We could end up bankrupt.

A few minutes later I saw Louis coming after me with his crutches. I opened the passenger seat door.

"I'm sorry baby for leaving you there." - I said

"It's ok"

"Did he say anything else?" 

"Only that we need to sign another non disclosure agreement of this meeting, we can't discuss this arrangement or anything that happened today with anyone else."

I started hitting the wheel in front of me.

"I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!"

"Me too" - Louis replied and grabbed my hand. - "But we are going to get through this, it's only money."

"You understand that we are fucking buying our freedom? This should be for free, we should be free, Louis. But they always manage to make our lives impossible. Now we don't even own our names, our instagram accounts, our fucking songs that we made for the last ten years. Ten years of work for nothing. This is not about the money, Lou."

"We took this chance, we could've waited, but we didn't and we knew the consequences Harry. Don't take it out all with me."

"Of course not. This is not your fault. I'm just angry. You know I'd give everything up to be free with you."

"We are going to figure something out. I mean, we can always start a duet and make new songs."

I laughed and looked at him.

"A duet?"

"Why not?"

"I'm pretty sure the fans are going to kill us if we make a duet instead of coming back to the band."


	14. THIRTEEN

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

I told Louis to wait for me in the car, I went back inside and told that lawyer he could send the papers to our house later for us to read them and sign.

I returned to the car and louis asked.

"Are you sure you can drive? When you are angry you tend to drive too fast."

"It's not like you can drive either."

"Ok, just take it easy."

I sighed and started driving. I could still feel the anger growing inside of me and it was numbing my sight. I felt my head pounding, my eyes shutting down and my thoughts spinning around without stopping. I couldn't handle it anymore.   
So I stopped the car by a park.

"Why are we sto..?"

"Do you regret this?" - I interrupted him.

"What? Harry, it's already done. We can't undo it."

"Answer my question. Do you regret it or not?"

"Maybe, yes. I didn't think they were going to take it all away from us, I mean I knew we would have to pay them something. But I don't know, I just need to process this."

"I knew it. You blame me."

"No, Harry I don't."

A lot of people were already outside our car taking pictures and filming our fight.

"You just said that you regret this. I'm pretty sure you regret me going to the hospital to take care of you, you regret the video I leaked, you regret everything that happened the last few days. I can feel it Louis."

"Harry, what are you saying? For God's sake. I can't do this right now. There's people filming this outside."

"Ok, I'm going to start driving before we become viral."

We completed the rest of the ride in silence.

I was still angry, not necessarily at Louis, but with the whole situation.

Louis got into the house without saying a word.

"What the hell is wrong with you Louis? Talk to me!"

I followed him to the bedroom, but he stopped me.

"I already told Lottie to come to help me tonight. I want you to go to your bachelor's house and calm yourself down."

"What?!"

"You heard me, Harry. I can't fight with you. Not now. And you are taking all your anger out with me. And we both know this isn't my fault. So I'm asking you to leave the house for tonight."

"I won't leave my own house. Are you insane?"

"Ok, I tried the good way. Now I'm running out of patience. Harry, I had fucking surgery three days ago and I hadn't been able to rest at all because you have been taking me all around to those interviews and meetings, and you fucking know I can't. I'm weak, everything hurts, I can barely move or stand up without help, and I just can't deal with you yelling at me. I need to recover myself. And you're not helping. So, please leave" - Louis said and started crying. 

"Lou" - I walked to him to give him a hug but he refused.

"And just to let you know, I'm also angry for losing our songs and all the damn work I've done for the past years. But I don't yell at you for that. Because I wanted to enjoy being with you and because I thought we could figure this out. I still do. But you need to calm yourself down and think this through. So if you want to yell at someone go and do it to that stupid lawyer, but not me, Harry. I don't deserve this and I'm too tired to even talk to you. It's literally taking all my energy to say this."

"I'm sorry." - I tried to hug him again.

"I don't want you here right now, Harry. God, I feel like I'm talking to a five year old. You should leave." - Louis turned around and got inside the room.

_______________________

I grabbed some things to spend the night away and I drove to my "bachelor's house" as Louis liked to call it.

I sat on the lonely bed and cried.

I didn't notice I fell asleep, but when I woke up and checked my phone, it was 2 in the morning.

I had three messages from Lottie.

"I'm at your house."

"Louis is fine in case you were wondering. I'm taking care of him"

"What happened? He told me you had a fight."

It took me a while to find the words to answer her.

"Hi Lot. Thanks for being there. Sorry for the time, I fell asleep."

"What did he tell you?"

"I want to go back and tell him how sorry I am."

"Tell him I miss him."

I knew she would be probably asleep at that time, so I did the same. And for the first time in my life I really felt lost. No Louis, and no more music career. 

I needed to do something, but I'd think about it in the morning, I was too tired to think. 

I hugged my pillow as it was Louis and I fell asleep again.

______________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you know this already, but of course I don't really know how these contracts really work, so it's all fictional. Hopefully. 
> 
> ok, that's it for today
> 
> Mag 🦋


	15. FOURTEEN

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Hi Haz. Louis woke up with stomach ache so my father and I are taking him to the hospital again. He didn't want you to find out, because he doesn't want you to show up at the hospital."

"Anyways, I will keep you updated. But please don't come. He's still mad at you."

"Btw I told him you missed him, and he smiled. That's something, right?"

The third message made me smile. Not everything's lost.

"Please tell me how he's doing. I promise I won't go if that's what he wants. Tell him that."

"Also tell him I love him, please?"

She replied a few seconds later.

"He's better now, they gave him some pain killers while they ran some tests. They also took away his forehead sutures."

"He says he loves you too, but that doesn't mean he forgives you yet."

I smiled at my phone like an idiot and then answered.

"I can work with that." 

After that Lottie replied.

"Louis says that you are an arrogant. Anyways I don't want to be your messenger pigeon. You can text him, you know that right?"

I laughed.

"He'd probably ignore me. So you keep updating me please. I have some things to do."

______________________

I needed to see and talk to my mother, so after breakfast I changed my clothes, put my sunglasses on, and drove to Holmes Chapel.

The road was quiet, not much people or traffic so I got there pretty quickly in comparison to other times.

She wasn't expecting me, so she was surprised but also really happy to see me. She hugged me for several minutes and then we just kind of sat down at the dinning table to talk about the last couple of days. She was proud of me, I could tell.

I was telling her how pissed I was because of that shitty contract and how it affected Louis and I back at home. She just nodded and hugged me for a while. Somehow she knew I just needed her to listen to me. That's how mothers work, they just know.

I stayed there a few hours, talking and asking her for some advice. Of course she couldn't do anything about my music career, but she listened and she was there. She always was.

"Everything is going to be fine in the end, you'll see." 

She said and I believed her.

A message popped up on the screen of my phone. It was from Louis.

"Where are you?"

"Holmes Chapel, why?"

"You went there? Shit. I thought you stayed in your bachelor's house."

"I was, but then I came here. Why? What happened?"

"I mean, it's probably because of the meds they gave me, they make me soft. But I'm not angry at you anymore and I wanted you to come to the hospital, maybe?"

"I'm a bit far from the hospital right now, how long are you staying there?"

"A few more hours, I guess."

"You sure you're not mad anymore? I don't want to go back for you to kick me out again."

"I didn't kick you out."

"U sure?"

"Shut up." 

I smiled at his response. That fucking asshole always makes me smile.

"I guess Louis is not mad anymore?" - My mum asked.

"Kinda" 

"Ok, let me prepare you something for you to eat on your way back."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too." - she smiled at me and entered the kitchen.

I took my phone again and typed.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Drive safe, please."

"Yes. I don't want to end in a hospital bed like you anyways."

"You're an asshole. You know?"

"Really? That's all you have to say to me after you kicked me out?"

"I didn't kick you out."

"Whatever you say."

"I love you."

My mom came out of the kitchen with a few sandwiches in her hands. She gave it to me in a bag, and we said our goodbyes.   
Before I got out of the house I replied to Louis.

"I'm in my way. I love you too Loubear."

_______________________


	16. FIFTEEN

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

It took me a while to get to the hospital where Louis was. It was almost seven p.m. and I knew it was near the time visitors hours ended. So I had to hurry.

I parked my car on the backstreet of the hospital and I ran to the door. When I reached the main hall I took my cell phone out of my pocket and typed a text to Lottie.

"Which is Louis's room?"

"614"

"Thanks."

I made my way to the elevator and pressed the sixth floor. The doors of the elevator opened in front of my eyes, showing the sixth floor. All I had to do left was search for his door.

I found the 614 door and knocked. I could hear Lottie's voice from inside saying "come in".

When I entered the room Lottie came to say hello and hugged me, Mark was sitting on a corner of the room and he waved at me. And Louis was in his bed, talking on the phone. He gave me a smile and made a gesture to wait until he hungs.

"So, where are the twins?" - I asked to Mark.

"They stayed with Sallie, because Lottie has to work tomorrow, so I'm going to stay the night here with Louis instead."

"Sure."

Louis hung up his phone and looked at me.

"We need to talk."

"What happened?"

"Dad, can you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Sure."

"I'd probably just go home now" - Lottie said. - "The visitor time it's about to end anyways. Dad's staying the night, so you'll be ok Lou."

"Ok, thanks, Lot." - Louis answered.

She went to the side of his bed and gave him a hug, then she got closer to me and kissed my cheek.

"See you guys tomorrow."

I watched her and Mark walk through the door and then I sat at the edge of Louis's bed.

"I was talking with Liam on the phone."

"And?"

"They are threatening him." - He said

"What? Why?"

"I think he made a live video on Instagram and he named something about our contract, thinking he was allowed to. Because we never told him to keep quiet.   
The management told him that he couldn't speak about that anymore, that he had to sign new non disclosure agreement documents, and that he would probably have to pay some amount of money too. And they also said to him that we couldn't talk to him or Niall anymore. We have to lose contact with them if we want them to keep their careers. They can't even name us in public. So they are sending them their new contracts, and we have ours at home. I've already signed mine."

"What does it say?"

"Basically, that we can't speak about anything of the things they've done to us. We can't talk about any contract in public, we can't speak about all the shit they put us through, nothing. And they are making Liam and Niall sign the same, except for the part that they can't even talk about us, or our participation in the band."

"What? They can't fucking do that!"

"They threatened with their solo albums too. We can't put them in risk as well. Because if they don't obey this agreement, they will lose their rights on the band too." - Louis explained.

"We won't let that happen. If the two of them lose their rights too, then the only one with the rights is going to be Simon. And we will no longer be able to buy our parts back."

"Exactly."

"What can we do?" - I asked.

"Sign those papers. Stop talking about the contracts in public. Stop talking to Liam and Niall. And try to enjoy being a public couple. I don't know, Harry."

"I can't enjoy anything like this."

"Me neither."


	17. SIXTEEN

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"So, I think I'm going to sleep outside tonight." - I said

"Why?"

"Because I'm not letting your dad sleep on a chair. He can take this couch, I'll sleep in the hallway."

"Ok. Are you ok?"

"I think so, why?"

"Because you always act impulsively when you are alone and angry. So I'm making sure you don't do anything stupid without my watch."

"I don't need your watch, Louis."

"So, I was right. You are mad."

"I'm fine. You should be asleep by now. Is almost 1 a.m."

"Don't tell me what to do. And I know I can't stop you from doing anything because I physically can't, but please think before doing it."

"I'm not going to do anything."

"I don't trust your gut." - He replied.

I grabbed my things and got out of the room, searching for Mark. When I found him, I sat by him.

"You can go inside. I'm staying here."

"You sure?" 

"Yes, you should get a better sleep."

"Are you calling me old, Harry?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"I'm messing with you."

He laughed a bit and stood up from the chair. After that he entered Louis's room and I was left alone In the hallway.

I knew what Louis meant by acting impulsively, and unfortunately he was right. I was already thinking of something. But first I needed to sleep.

__________________________

I woke up with a touch on my shoulder. I slightly opened my eyes to see Louis's doctor in front of me. I didn't know what time it was, but the only thing I did know is that the chair I was sleeping on, was fucking uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Mr. styles. Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yes, sorry" - I let out with a yawn.

The doctor sat on the chair next to me.

"I have some news about Louis, and I thought I should tell you first, instead of him."

"Sure. What is it?"

"You remember he had a punctured lung?" - I nodded. - "Well, we fixed that last time, but today when we ran new tests I could see that the walls of his lungs are really compromised, and that's because of his smoker condition."

"But he came in here because of his stomach ache."

"I know, but that was nothing, just his musculature resentment after the surgery. It is normal. That ache will stop on his own."

"Ok, I'm glad to hear that. But what about his lungs?"

"I just need to warn him that if he keeps smoking, his lungs aren't going to last much longer. What we fixed the other day is temporary, but he needs to take care of himself. Even more if he wants to keep singing, because his breathing capacity is reducing, and eventually the lungs will collapse."

"He needs to quit smoking?"

"For his own sake."

"Im not sure he'll accept that."

"That's why I came to you first. Of course I'm going to tell him this very same thing to him right now. But maybe you can help convince him."

"We can try."

The doctor stood up from the chair and I followed him, he led the way to Louis's room.

______________________

Louis didn't take the news very well. Me and his dad tried to make him come to his senses, but he ignored us.

"There isn't anything else I can do?"

"No, smoking is what's making your lungs lose capacity, Louis."

"I don't know."

"Baby, you can quit it. It's for your health." - I said.

The doctor looked at me with benevolent eyes.

"I'm gonna leave you two to talk, if there's anything you need you can always page me."

I nodded to him, and he left the room.

"Don't talk to me." - Louis said

"Why?"

"Because the only thing in my mind right now is that I want a cigarette, and it's the only fucking thing I can't do. So no, I don't want you to speak."

"Ok, you don't want me here. I get it. I'll leave."


	18. SEVENTEEN

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

An hour after I left the hospital, I already was back home. Without Louis though. I prepared myself something to eat and after a few drinks I sat on the desk to take a look to those Non disclosure agreements.

Suddenly my phone rang. It was a text from Louis.

"Did you actually leave?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at our house. About to sign those papers to send them to the lawyer, as you wanted me to."

"Ok. You are not coming back?"

"Not for now, no."

"Ok."

I know he'd probably gotten angry, but lately he was angry all the time. So what does another stripe do to the tiger?

I was angry too, yes. But because I couldn't do anything about Louis nor my career. That's why I was hiding myself behind alcohol.

I prepared myself another drink, I knew I was already drunk but I didn't care. I just needed it to block my thoughts. To feel relieved for a moment. To numb my senses and forget all the shit we were going through.

I read the papers over and over again, my eyes were hurting, I knew after I signed them It was going to be real, I'd have lost all my songs, all my author rights, my albums, my name. After this I would no longer be Harry Styles. It's like they are forcing us to vanish.

How the hell are we going to tell this to everyone? We can't even explain to them why this is happening. I don't want to sign it, I refuse to sign it.

One more drink, maybe two more. Before I knew it I was lying on the floor crying, I was going to lose everything I had, an I knew eventually it would cost my relationship with Louis, our marriage could be ruined because of this. It was already starting to hurt us and I hadn't been even a week since we came out. Maybe I committed a mistake, maybe we were better while we were a secret, maybe I shouldn't have done what I did.

I was taken by my impulses, and Louis is fucking right when he says that I don't think straight sometimes, that I act without caring about the consequences.

This was all my fault, I could see now why He's so angry at me. If I were him, I wouldn't like to see me either.

I still hadn't signed them, but he asked me to. I can't risk my friends life because of my fucking arrogance.

I stayed on the floor without being able to move. I was too wasted to do it, I knew I couldn't stand up. My head and my eyes were hurting, I couldn't feel my legs and I knew they wouldn't support my weight either. I heard my phone ringing on the table but I couldn't reach it, either I wanted to.

So I just stayed there. On the floor, with myself.

_________________

It was almost two in the morning when I recovered consciousness. I've made up my mind, I was going to do something. I just needed to think of what, and who would help me.

After I've signed those papers, I send a copy of them by the internet to the label.

I wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible. I needed to came up with a plan.


	19. EIGHTEEN

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Next morning I woke up and cleaned the whole mess I've done the night before.

I was having a big hangover that I hoped some aspirin would calm down.

With a coffee on my hand I sat on the desk again as I did the previous night, but this time trying to find a loophole in the new contract. That was our only chance.

After an hour my head was burning, but finally I came up with a plan, a plan that would give Louis and I, and all the people around us, the freedom of speaking we deserved.

I had talked it through with my personal lawyer before doing anything, I needed to confirm if I was right or not. But, to my surprise, he gave me the green light. 

First of all I needed to get James, Nick Grimshaw and Lottie on board. My sister Gemma was already at my house, helping me make my bags to go live with her for a couple of days. I wanted to be discreet, so I wasn't going to take any of my cars, she'd drive me on hers.

I called Lottie and explained everything to her, she wasn't so convinced about it, but she finally agreed. And also, she gave me her word that she would not say anything to Louis.

As for James, I needed him to give me some space on one of his shows next week to openly speak to the world. He was on board as soon as he heard my proposal.

The same happened when I called Nick. He told me I could count on him for everything.

So I did not only get a space on open television, but on radio one as well.

Of course I wanted to call Niall and Liam for help, but due to the contract I couldn't speak to either of them. 

The second part of the plan involved even more people. But that was yet to see. I hoped Lottie would help with it.

Everything was on track. Gemma and I were on our way to her house, I've already spoken to everyone and I couldn't be more excited.

"Hazz?" - Lottie asked on the other side of the phone. - "Louis is asking why aren't you here."

"You know why. Invent him something." - I answered

"Like what?"

"Something like, I don't know. Tell him that I need some time to think."

"Ok, he also asked if you could pay the labels his 30 millions from his account. He says you already know his password or something."

"Ok, I can do that."

"He wants you here, he says he's not angry at you anymore."

"Lottie, please stop. I'm not going. I need to do this. Then he'll have me for the rest of his life."

"Should I say that to him?"

"No. I mean, I don't know. Say what you think it's best. Bye."

___________________

Once we got to Gemma's house I told her not to bother me for a couple of hours.

The first part of the plan consisted in exposing SYCO Music and Modest Management publicly on different platforms and media, and for that I needed also different witnesses and people who were or still are under those labels.

I needed as many people as possible. I was going to call the girls from Fifth Harmony and Little Mix, and as much as his "X factor" Victims as I could.

I couldn't count on Niall or Liam because I couldn't speak to them, so that was a problem. But I could and I was going to, even if Louis hates me because of this, call Zayn. 

I knew I could count on him for this. 

"Hey mate! It's been a while since we last talked. How are doing? How's your daughter?"

"Hey! Great, thanks for asking. She's beautiful, I can't leave her side, not for a second. What about you? I've seen you guys on the news lately."

"Yes, that's kind of the reason I called. I might need your help with something."

"Louis doesn't know you are calling me, right?"

"No."

"What is it?"

And so I explained to him what I needed him to do, he hasn't been very public for the past years, but he agreed to do this, to go public and help me expose all the cruelty and the discriminations that Syco Music made to us, during an interview with Nick Grimshaw. 

And I was hoping that maybe, just maybe, this would make Louis forgive him. 

Or maybe he would hate us both, you can never know for sure with my husband.

After I hung up with Zayn and I've called everyone I knew who could help with this, I started to think of the next step of the plan.

My lawyer and I were preparing a lawsuit to send to the labels, while I was also writing a huge letter to read on the James Corden Show.

In the last two hours I've hired a new community manager who would help me, we already came up with a hashtag to make the exposing day even bigger. 

This all will be next week, all of the artists are going to speak in public and on their social medias under the exposing day hashtag.

If all works as planned, this should be huge.


	20. NINETEEN

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Later that day James confirmed to me that he could have me in his show in two days. So, after that I made some calls again to set the whole plan on Tuesday.

But it wasn't all settled, I still needed to prepare the second part of it. It took me all day to figure out who could help me with that part of the plan.

I was thinking of my mother, but she can't keep a secret so I immediately discarded her. Gemma and Lottie were too obvious, Louis would find out something is happening.

So I asked the only person I'd have never thought would help me. Eleanor.

I mean, she owed me.

This part needed to be done after the exposing day. It consisted in showing Louis how much I care about him, about our marriage, and our freedom.

It was going to be a huge public demonstration of how much I loved him.

But for that I needed someone who could organize the place and who made sure it was going to be broadcast worldwide. Because yes, I wanted it to be really huge.

And, to my surprise, she did not only agree to do that, but She also wanted to testify on our behalf during the exposing day. She was a good person after all.

I was happy with all I'd prepared, I had the day settled, my letter was ready, and everyone I needed was on board. I just needed to keep it as a secret for the following two days.

________________________

I haven't heard from Lottie since morning, and I was kind of worried about Louis now, so I sent her a quick message.

"Everything alright?"

She responded shortly after that.

"Yes, he's going to get discharged soon."

"Great."

"He told me he wanted to be at his house without my companion tonight. So I'm not staying. I just wanted to warn you."

"Ok. But, can he move on his own?"

"Barely. But I can't fight with his stubbornness."

"Ok, sure. I trust he won't do anything stupid, I guess."

"Hope so."

"Thanks Lot, goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too, Hazz"

I was having dinner with my sister and her boyfriend when I noticed an upcoming call from Louis on my phone.

I didn't want to answer but I couldn't leave him hanging either. Maybe something happened while he was alone. Maybe he fell, or he was bleeding, or maybe he burnt himself while cooking.

So I made a sign to Gemma and stood up from the table. I went to one of the rooms and accepted the call.

"Hey, I thought you wouldn't pick up the phone."

"But I did."

"Thanks for that." - He giggled a bit - "I know you told Lottie you wanted to take some time for you. That's not why I'm calling. I just wanted to let you know that the doctor discharged me today and that I'm home."

"Great. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, they let me go with the promise of quitting cigarettes. I'm going to do it. I'm going to stop smoking."

"Ok. It is for the best."

"Yes, I know." - we both kept silent for a few seconds.- "I just remembered, thank you for making the payment to the labels, and signed those papers. Did you read them?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why are you making short answers? Are you angry with me or something?"

"No. I'm just tired I think."

"Ok. Where are you?"

"With Gemma."

"Nice, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Help me with what?"

"To come back sooner."

I left out a giggle, he missed me.

"No, I'm fine."

"Sure. Well I think that's all I wanted to say."

"Ok, I'll come back to the table, then. You interrupted dinner, just to let you know."

"Oh, sorry. Tell Gemma I said hello. I'm going to bed now."

"Sure. Sweet dreams, Lou."

"Thanks baby. I'll call you tomorrow."

__________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You must be shocked about what I did with Eleanor there. But you know, I hate when fanfics leave plotholes unresolved, an i think Eleanor's contract is one hell of a plothole.  
> So, this decision was intentional, I wanted to make things right for her in this story.
> 
> Hope you liked it.  
> Mag ✨


	21. TWENTY

CHAPTER TWENTY

Even though Gemma's bed wasn't as cozy as mine nor I had Louis to sleep by my side, I stayed at her house for the following nights until the event.  
I figured to ultimate details and checked everything was in place.  
This morning I asked Gemma for a big favour. I didn't want to leave Liam or Niall out of this, so I asked her to talk to them since I couldn't.  
She explained to them both what was going to happen later today. Niall wasn't very sure, he told her he was afraid, I can't blame him. I'm afraid too.  
Liam, on the other hand, was quite excited, he always wanted to help when it came to Louis and I.

______________

The exposing day began with the girls of fifth harmony making an Instagram live, each one of them at the time. They exposed every cruelty the management has ever done to them during the past years. Those videos became viral minutes after.  
That was when Ashton Irwin made a public confession on Twitter under the hashtag #exposingday about the times they shared tour with us, telling the world how many things they restricted about Louis and I, how they trained us to be robots, to not show anything to the eye of the public.

Before lunch, Jade thirlwall and Perrie Edwards shared a YouTube live video, confirming every single thing about Simon Cowell and the rumors about him.  
They also asked everyone to keep talking and exposing SYCO MUSIC. Now was the time to speak.

In the social media, every fandom started to complain, to send those assholes to Prison for being misogynists and discriminators.  
The trending topic continued as a lot of famous singers and actors, producers and ex partners of Simon Cowell started sharing their experiences as well.

Everything was turning as planned.   
By noon I was still at Gemma's house, waiting for my time to talk on James's show. I was ignoring Louis today, he kept calling though.

At seven PM, Zayn announced on his Twitter account he was going to talk as well.  
The interview with Nick Grimshaw started minutes later.  
It was his first time talking in public, and he was doing it for us. I couldn't be more grateful to him. He talked about everything, it lasted about an hour and a half, he even cried. I mean he suffered from racism during one direction years.  
After the interview I sent him a text, thanking him.

I was the only left now. My interview started at eleven pm and I was damn ready.

By the time eleven pm arrived, I was already at my dressing room, and Louis kept calling me. I hadn't talked to him since the night before, so I decided to send him a message before the show started.

"Sorry baby for ignoring you. It'd be worth it. Please tune the late late show :) X."

And with that I turned my cell phone off.

____________________

The show had already started, music and lights on the lounge. The audience was crowded. And James was about to present me.  
My letter in my hand and my heart beating as fast as it could.  
I entered the lounge and the lights immediately pointed at me.  
I stood in front of the mic in the middle of the stage and waited for the audience to stop clapping so I could start reading my letter.

"Goodnight everyone. I'm Harry Styles, and tonight I want to tell you all a few things. I'm pretty sure you all know what happened today with several artists around the world, all of them united to expose some really mean people in the industry.   
Well, I can't keep my mouth shut about it either. I was involved in it. Those people hurt me a lot in my personal life. And now they are doing everything in their power to take my music too.  
Last week they made me sign some papers to not speak about this, but I really can't. The world needs to know how awful they actually are, and how much money they make by hurting the artists that work under their labels.  
So, I'm going to make all of this public, because I can't lose anything else.  
These labels are taking my name, all my songs and the effort I put in them for the past years, they took my dignity and my rights, and besides all that they want to shut my voice by not letting me speak. All of this because of what? Because I love a man.   
All of this started because I loved Louis, and they didn't want that. They tried to correct us, to make us break up, they forced us to keep silence.   
I'm sorry, but I won't be silent anymore.  
I'm not going to let they take my music, or Louis's, because our art is the way we express ourselves, it's the main reason we're here today.   
So I'm exposing this because I want them to understand that I won't give up until I have all my rights back."

_______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, how's everyone doing?
> 
> I don't know if I said this before but I'm from Argentina, so if you find any grammar error, feel free to correct me :)  
> Thank you all for reading this far. Please stay safe!
> 
> Mag 🦋


	22. TWENTY ONE

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Everyone in the crowd started cheering and clapping, and of course I was crying non stop. I did it, I finally came clean.  
I smiled widely at the audience and took the mic again.

"Thanks so much for listening. And thank you James for giving me this space, I love you man."

James came to where I was standing and pulled me in a hug. When he separated from the hug he took the mic.

"Please give it up for Harry Styles everybody!"

_________________________

I returned to the dressing room still feeling the excitement from the previous event, I wasn't crying anymore, but still I felt the emotion in my skin.  
I sat down, trying to catch my breath a bit, and turned my phone on again. I wanted to see the repercussions, I wanted to see if it had worked.

First thing that appeared on the screen were several messages from Louis.

"What?"

"What is happening?"

"Harry, please answer me."

"Don't be impulsive!"

"No, Harry please don't."

"What are you doing?!"

"Harry, don't."

"OMG, what did you do?"

"Harry, we need to talk."

"Ok, please come home now."

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm not mad, ok?"

"I'm actually so fucking proud of you right now."

"But please come home."

"Hazz, I know you're reading this messages."

"Harry?"

"What is going to happen after this?"

"It scares me."

"Do you have anything else planned?"

"Harry answer me."

"God, I hate you."

I smiled at that last message and responded to it.

"No, you don't."

"And yes, I'll be home tonight."

"Don't panic."

"I'll explain everything to you."

I entered Twitter and everything was burning, It made me glad to see that Niall and Liam had tweeted something, supporting me about my speech earlier.  
A lot of people of the industry were also showing their support. It was a nice feeling.

James entered my dressing room minutes later. He was as excited as me. He hugged me once more and we talked a bit.  
After that I needed to head home and face my husband. I knew it was going to be a long night.

_____________________

When I got into the house, Louis surprised me by taking my cheeks and pulling me into a passionate kiss.  
When he took some distance from my lips he whispered.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. But I thought you wanted to talk." - I said with a smile on my face.

"Yes, we'll get to that."

With that said he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck, pecking on my skin. I took him in my arms and started making traces in his back, and somehow it felt like everything was going to be fine anytime soon. Just me and him, like the old times.

Eventually we separated from the each other and went to the living room to sit down on the couch.

"Tell me everything, leave no details behind."

"Sure." - I took some seconds to think how to start. - "the night I read those papers I knew we couldn't live like that and we needed a way out. So I burnt my head thinking until I had an idea. The contract said that we couldn't speak, right? " - Louis nodded - "but they wrote everything like we were united, as in one person. The contract said that WE couldn't talk as a couple. But they didn't say we couldn't talk separately. Therefore, I could do it on my own.   
I talked to my lawyer and sent him a copy of the contract, I was right, Lou. But, he also gave me the advice to read, instead of only speak, because it'd be more excusable. The contract didn't say anything about reading, did it?"

"You're a genius, baby."

"I didn't finish." - I laughed. - "But thanks. I already knew that."

"I take back what I said, you are an asshole. Continue."

"Ok, so when I got the letter done I started calling people, who I knew would help me, because they care about you and me. Almost everyone was on board when I explained the plan to them. My goal always was to expose them, and to ask them for a price to all our rights, a logic one. And I'm sure that after all of this they will want to sell everything to us, so we stop making bad publicity to them. So, to sum up, a lot of people were involved, I organized it. And now we have to wait for them to call us, so we can settle a price. Because I'm sure they are going to offer that."

"What do I have to do? I want to help, I feel like you've done all on your own."

"I'm sorry I left you out. You don't have to do anything. Just sit and wait, Lou."

He leaned towards me and pecked my lips.

"I love you, Harry."

"And I love you." - I said.

I cupped his jaw in my hands and joined our lips into a kiss.


	23. TWENTY TWO

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Last night was insane, I couldn't sleep until almost four am, all the events just kept repeating in my mind. The first part of the plan was a success. And it was all because of me.  
Louis couldn't sleep either, he was as excited as I was. We stayed up late talking and laughing like we haven't done for a long time.  
We were happy.

They still needed to give our music back, though. So before that happened I couldn't talk to Eleanor to see how the second part of the plan was.

This morning I woke up with my phone ringing, it was my lawyer. I accepted his call and he informed me everything that happened in the past twelve hours.  
It appeared that he had a call from the representatives of SYCO Music, and they wanted to talk to us and settle a new agreement.  
I told him that I didn't want any more agreements, I will only settle if they'd give me my music career back.  
He told me that if we wanted that, first we needed to hear what their conditions were.

So, kind of exhausted, I accepted to meet their representatives with the companionship of my Lawyer, and of course Louis.

__________________

The meeting took place in a private hotel restaurant. There were nine people at that table. Me, Louis, both of our lawyers, a representative of Columbia Records, a representative from SYCO MUSIC, a lawyer in name of Sony, a representative from Modest Management, and the one and only, Simon Cowell himself.

"Well, we all are aware of the events that happened last night, under the leadership of Mr. Harry Styles here." - Their lawyer started. - "a couple of days before, we received a copy of this contract signed by Mr. Harry Styles, where he stated that he knew the terms of the non-defamation contract. Based on this signature, and watching last night public statement, Sony Music, SYCO Music, Modest Management and Columbia Records are in their rights to start a lawsuit against Mr. Harry Styles for defamation."

"My client didn't break that contract." - My lawyer replied.

"I'm pretty sure he had. We have it recorded on tape. We can watch it if you like."

"I don't have to. Because you'll see, based on that non-defamation contract my client couldn't speak about the experiences those labels put him through if he was with his husband companion, which he wasn't. Because Mr. Louis Tomlinson here was at his house last night. Is that right?" - He said looking at Louis.

Louis nodded in agreement.

"So, my client didn't actually break his contract because it didn't say anything about talking in public on his own. Didn't it?  
Besides, I'm pretty sure you can tell by watching that tape you have, that my client was reading a letter. He wasn't technically speaking in public, he was reading a previous written letter. Which you can't confirm he wrote after signing those papers. He could have written months before, maybe it wasn't even his letter, he just read it in a tv show. Your contract doesn't forbid him from reading, does it?"

The lawyer from Sony was giving me a death look, he was angry, we had beaten him up with his own contract.  
He couldn't answer anything, he didn't have any clue of what to say, and I could tell he wasn't expecting it.  
The room stayed in silence for a couple of seconds. Until my lawyer started talking again.

"So, as I see that nobody is going to argue about it, my client has some requests before leaving this room for good."

The lawyer in front of us nodded in agreement.

"First, you are going to set a price for each of their solo albums. Louis' and Harry's. The price would have to be affordable and logical for them to buy.   
And by buying I mean buying all of their author rights, so the both of your labels won't have anything to do with them anymore.  
Their albums would no longer be linked to any of you, or the people you represent. Is that clear?"

"I'm not going to do that." - Simon replied.

"Well I guess we have nothing else to do here, then. And Harry can continue speaking publicly of all the things you've done to him. And I'm pretty sure he left a lot of things out yesterday. You'll have to deal with the bad publicity Simon."

My lawyer stood up and started to pick up his folders. I knew what he was doing, he was being provocative to him, so I followed his lead and stood up as well. Ready to walk out of that door. Louis smiled at me as well, he also understood and came with me to the door.

"Ok! We will settle. Come back." - Simon's voice reverberated all over the restaurant.

"I wasn't finished with the requests of my client." - My lawyer continued. - "They also want full rights and ownership of their names, and One Direction's name. They both want to buy their ⅕ part of the band and all of the songs they wrote with the totality of their royalties. And as you may know, most of those songs were written by the two of them. Any question so far?"

The people in front of us denied with their heads.

"Great, so everything is clear now. Of course you'll have to undo this last non-defamation contract, because Mr. Harry Styles and Mr. Louis Tomlinson, from now on are their own owners, they own their freedom of speech and their freedom to appear publicly they way they want to. With nothing more to add, you can send those papers and the settlement for their music in the morning. Goodbye."

_________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter maybe was a little boring :( but I didn't want to leave this part out of the story because it is when everything is defined. So yes...
> 
> And I just wanted to say that I'm a huge fan of lawyers tv shows, so this was quite funny to do from my perspective. I think I might have been a lawyer in a past life or something. Idk.  
> I promise the next one is going to be better.
> 
> And I almost forgot! This story is coming to an end soon. I'm not sure if two or three more chapters left. So enjoy as much as you can.
> 
> You know you can always read my other ones as well! 😬
> 
> Mag 🦋


	24. TWENTY THREE

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

We left the room with the only indication to wait till next morning.  
Of course we still needed to get new managers and all, but Louis and I were already planning on making our own label to continue producing music without other people controlling us.

As soon as we got home I called my mum and my sister to give them the news, Louis did the same with his family.  
While he was on the phone, I took advantage of his distraction and called Eleanor to check out how everything was doing for the second part of the plan.

"Hey! How's everything going? Is anything left to do?"

"Harry, hello. Yes, everything is going as planned. I got the place, the cameras to broadcast worldwide, and the people that you told me to invite. Everyone is on board."

"Thanks, you need my help to do something else?"

"No, I'm taking care of everything. But, you still haven't told me which ring you want me to buy."

"Because there's not going to be any ring. Louis doesn't like to wear them. I thought of something different."

"So you got that covered then?"

"Yes El, leave that part to me."

"Ok, sure. See you tomorrow night."

"Thanks for everything, I really mean it."

"You guys deserve this."

"Bye El, thanks again."

_____________________

I came back to the kitchen and Louis was sitting at the table playing with his phone. When he noticed me he looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Do you want to do something today? You know, enjoy our free time while we can." - He said

"Actually I just wanted to stay home. Why? Did you have anything in mind?"

"Yes, I was thinking about what Zayn said the other day during the interview. He really meant everything he said, and he was putting himself in risk by saying those stuff. It was like he truly wanted to help us. You know?"

I nodded and sat next to him at the table. It was weird of him to bring up Zayn to a conversation.

"Well, I thought maybe it was about time that we make things up."

"Really?" - I smiled widely at him. 

"I don't know, what do you think? Be honest."

"I think that is amazing, I know the two of you miss your friendship. But you're both so proud that won't admit it, so of course I want you to go and talk to him."

"It's been six years Hazz."

"But if you keep waiting it's going to be more."

Louis was looking at me with doubting eyes. As he wasn't sure of what to do.

"I think that is better if you do this on your own, but I can go with you if you need me." - I said when he didn't answer.

"No, I can do it myself. Thanks, baby."

He stood up and kissed me on the forehead.

"Wait, you are going now?"

"Yes!" - He shouted from the bedroom.

I followed him and watched while he was changing his clothes.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm better since I don't have the cast anymore. Or the clutches." 

"Sure. Where are you going to meet him?"

"I don't know yet."

"I think I like this improvised, careless, excited version of you."

He finished putting his clothes on and walked to where I was. He leaned towards me and pecked my lips.

"I like me too."

I laughed at his comment and he left the room, walking to the entrance door. I heard the sound of the keys on the door.

"I'm taking your car!"

"Did the doctors allow you to drive?"

"I can't hear you! Bye!"

I laughed at his stubbornness.   
What just happened? Louis Tomlinson was going to reconcile with Zayn Malik, and he was actually in a good mood. I couldn't believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so next chapter is the final. Then we have the epilogue and a BONUS CHAPTER. That I hope you all read because it's my favorite.:)
> 
> Mag 🦋


	25. FINAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I wanted to start my speech before you all read the chapter.   
> First of all, THANK YOU FOR MAKING THIS FAR!  
> ( Please don't forget to comment and tell me your opinions. )
> 
> You still have the epilogue and the BONUS, so this is not the end yet :)  
> You know you can also read my other fics if you liked this one.
> 
> This chapter made me cry a bit while I was writing it, and it took me almost two hours to write it...  
> It was hard to put me in the position of thinking as Harry, because even if it's fiction, it is also a based on real events so I had to make it as real and accurate as possible. So yes, I dedicated a lot more of time to this book, than all my other ones. But only because I wanted to stay truthful to who Harry and Louis are in real life.  
> It was quite a challenge tbh.
> 
> Ok, I think I already said everything... I hope you enjoy this one last chapter.   
> I love you all!  
> Mag 🦋

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

The next day I stayed home, preparing and ultimating details for that night event.  
The second and last part of my plan.

Louis had come home last night, being a complete mess after talking with Zayn, they had discussed everything that they had silenced these past years, but finally they made things up. I think.

Today I was avoiding him as much as I could, so he doesn't find out my little surprise for tonight.  
Lottie, Phoebe and Daisy were already at our house with the excuse to visit their brother, but they actually are keeping him entertained until I finish everything.

Almost at seven pm I had to leave the house to go to the place that Eleanor had booked for us. I took my car keys, leaving Lottie in charge.  
Lottie was going to keep an eye on Louis and drive him to the place two hours after me.

This place was actually a big park in the surroundings of London. Eleanor had asked for their owners to maintain it closed for us tonight.  
When I arrived there, Eleanor was decorating it with thousands of little lights, and white cushions all placed over the grass.  
A few cameras were set around the trees and the lake, but always leaving the center of the park clear.

The whole atmosphere was screaming fairy tales, I felt like I was inside of a Disney's story.  
And of course I wanted everyone to see it live from home as well, it was going to be massive.

"El, Is there anything you need help with?"

"No, I think everything is set. The only thing left is Louis and we can start."

"Nice." - I kept silent for a few seconds. - "Hey, I've been wanting to ask you something. What happened to your contract and your job?"

"Oh, mhm I mean, I obviously got fired if that's what you wondered. But I'm actually glad, it was so hard to hold that lie for that long. Now I can have an actual relationship with my boyfriend. And I can finally find another job that doesn't make people hate me. So, this was a win-win."

I smiled widely at her.

"That is amazing."

"Yes, I guess I should thank you, because if you hadn't done what you did, we would still be trapped in that contract."

Our chat was interrupted when a message from Lottie showed up on my phone screen.

"We are on our way."

So they would probably be here in about twenty minutes.  
I told Eleanor to finish everything and hide, I had to change my clothes yet.   
The rest of our families and friends were already here, hidden in a tent on the other side of the park, behind the trees.

I ran to my car and, in the backseat of the car, I put my tuxedo on.   
I was nervous, of course I was. But I've been wanting this for too long now, it wasn't time to back up.

I stood up In the middle of the little lights with my hands in my pockets to wait for Louis.  
I heard the sound of Mark's car pulling in the parking lot and soon enough I could hear Louis' pitch voice getting closer.

"What is this, Lottie? Where are we?"

"Shut up and walk."

I laughed out loud at her reply and a few seconds later he was walking towards me, being pushed by Lottie. She had forced him to dress up with a tuxedo too, I could tell he was kind of annoyed about that. He hates dressing elegantly. But when he saw the place he was at, he was astonishingly watching all the things around him, like a little kid in Disneyland. His face turned into a smile when he saw me.

"Harry?" 

"The very same."

He was speechless. 

"Aren't you going to say anything?" - I asked and made a huge gesture pointing at the park around us.

"I don't… I don't understand." - He was smiling and giggling with an incredulous look on his eyes.

"Well Louis, you see. You have always been the one who asked the important questions. You asked for my phone number the first time we met, you asked me to be your boyfriend, you asked me to move in with you to Princess Park and finally you asked me to marry you.  
You had the privilege to ask me every single one of those questions, and each time I said yes, because I love you.  
So now it is my time to ask you something, and I really hope you'll say yes." - I knelt down on one knee and I could see that Louis was biting his lower lip between smiles. - "I know we didn't have the big wedding we wanted to, we couldn't at that time, we had settled with a small, yet beautiful, reunion with our families and friends. But now Louis, we can do that, we can throw the house out of the window, we can celebrate our love, we can do everything we wanted back then." - I took out a little red box and opened in front of him, it actually was empty, no ring inside. - "I know you don't like wearing rings, so I didn't bring you one, but I have a tattoo artist hidden somewhere, and I thought maybe we can both tattoo this date on our skins." - Louis laughed loudly and I did the same. - "So what I'm really asking is, Louis William Tomlinson would you like to renew our vows? Right here, right now." - At that moment everyone who was hidden started to appear from behind the trees. And both Louis and I were crying. - "there's a lot of people watching so you'd better say yes, love."

"C'mere." - He extended his hand and made me stand up from the grass. He pulled me closer, and hugged me from my waist. - "Yes Harry, I'd love to renew our vows." 

"I love you." 

"I love you more."

And then we kissed.

_____________________

The ceremony was all I imagined, all the people we care and love were there to support us, we all ended up crying when we said our vows out loud again.  
I'm sure that people who watched at their houses through a screen were crying too, it was really emotional for all of us.  
It was wonderful, and now the world had seen it too, it wasn't just for us.

We both returned to our house, happier than ever, just to find the papers from the label over the table.

"They send it." - I said, taking the folder in my hands.

"Yes, I didn't want to open it until you came back."

I took the papers out of the folder and started reading them out loud. Everything we had demanded, was written and signed by the labels, they were going to give everything back to us. They had signed away their rights, so now we owned everything we worked for.

That was it, that was the end. We were free for good now. Nothing was tiding us anymore.

⚓🧭


	26. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick author's note before you all end up crying.   
> The fragment of the song in this chapter is mine, I wrote it and I hope nobody steals it. 
> 
> Just joking :)  
> But yes, it's mine and it's not finished but I thought it was accurate for this chapter so...
> 
> I think I said this before, but I really hate leaving plot holes unresolved, I tried to do my best and give closure to everything, I hope I didn't forget anything or anyone 😬
> 
> I love you all, if you liked it please comment, and maybe recommend this story to your friends or something... Idk
> 
> I think that would be it. I love you all, I will miss you, and I really hope you enjoy this epilogue.  
> Mag 🦋

EPILOGUE

Five months later.

After we renewed our vows, we went on vacation for a while. Now, It's been three months since Louis and I came back to London and started our own label, we had been working non stop since then. Making new music for us, producing new music for other artists, and projecting a possible return of One Direction for 2022.  
Everything was on track, we weren't hiding anymore and we were as happy as we've ever been.   
Louis' lungs were better now that he had quit smoking and he could sing without harming himself. As for me, I decided that I would stop drinking alcohol for a while and clear up my mind. We couldn't be better.

Right now we were both at the record studio waiting for the band to come and rehearse.  
Louis was making some tea for both of us and I was playing some chords on my guitar. He came with the tea cups and sat next to me on the couch.

"Hear this out, tell me if you like it." - I said.

He nodded while he was taking sips from his cup. I started playing the chords from the beginning.

"The two of us, laying here side by side  
Nothing to fear, nothing to hide   
We don't care if we're wrong or right  
'Cause we proved the world nothing could bring us down.

I think of how we started   
when we couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel  
But since then everything has changed  
And we made it work through all the pain."

I stopped playing, that was all I had so far.

"What did you think?"

"I loved it."

"Don't you think it's too explicit?"

Louis sighed and left the cup on the coffee table.

"Harry, nobody can tell you anything now, you can express yourself in all the ways you want to, you and I are the ones who make the decisions around here now, ok? And I'm not going to stop you from doing anything, and you shouldn't either."

I smiled at him, it's indescribable how much I loved this man.

"This is the best decision I've ever made." - I said.

"Which decision?"

"You."

Louis laughed and took my hand in his.

"And you were mine."

"Louis, If I could go back time, I would choose you all over again. I would always choose you."

"Even with all we went through?"

"I wouldn't change a thing."

Louis looked deeply into my eyes and immediately took the guitar away from me and put it aside. Then, he crawled back to me, pushing me to lay down on my back. He was on top of me holding his weight on his arms by the sides of my head. He started placing little kisses on my shoulders and all the way up to my lips. I responded to the kiss and soon enough we were making out.  
A few minutes passed and Louis took a bit of a distance to whisper into my lips.

"We made it, baby."

"Yes, we did."

And I thought, after all of this, what could possibly go wrong? We had each other, and that was enough.

The end.


	27. BONUS CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again beautiful people!  
> I want to tell you that you all make me very happy with all your support and comments every day.
> 
> I really love this bonus chapter, I hope you like it too.
> 
> Friendly advice. You have to imagine the singing parts however you want to.  
> Because it was hard to narrate those parts, sorry.   
> Also please imagine this like it was being recorded that's why the songs are cut.
> 
> Well I guess that's it.  
> Thank you all for being so amazing.  
> I love you ♥️
> 
> 09/01/2021 ✨✨
> 
> Mag 🦋

BONUS CHAPTER  
Larry Stylinson Carpool karaoke.

So Louis and I were waiting outside the car for James to call us so we could get inside and start the ride. When he did, as he always does like 'I need someone to drive with me to work.' I approached the driver's seat window and looked at James.

"Ok, get out of the driver seat." - I said to James.

"What? But.. but it's mine." 

"Not today." 

"Harold."

"I'm not doing this until you let me drive, James."

James sighed and got out of the car while I took his place in the driver seat, behind the wheel. He then went around the car and tried to sit on the passenger seat.

"Oh no, that's my seat." - Louis said from the window of the car.

"But.." - James said. 

"Sorry, that's my husband over there. I'll sit next to him." - Louis said and got in the car, sitting on the passenger seat.

"where am I going to sit then?" - James pouted from outside the car.

"I guess you're going on the backseat." - I said.

"Or we can just leave you here in the parking lot. Your call, James." - Louis said and I laughed.

"Ok, you guys are being mean. I just want you to know that." - James said and sat in the middle of the backseat.

"I guess that now we can play a bit of music, right?" - I asked and everyone nodded, so I turned on the radio.

The first chords of 'Perfect' started coming from the speakers and we all started singing.

"I might never be your knight in shining armor  
I might never be the one you take home to mother  
And I might never be the one who brings you flowers  
But I can be the one, be the one tonight  
When I first saw you  
From across the room  
I could tell that you were curious, oh, yeah  
Girl, I hope you're sure  
What you're looking for  
'Cause I'm not good at making promises

But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms  
And if you like having secret little rendezvous  
If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do  
Then baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, I'm perfect for you  
And if you like midnight driving with the windows down  
And if you like going places we can't even pronounce  
If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about  
Then baby, you're perfect  
Baby, you're perfect  
So let's start right now"

"Wooow!" - I shouted when the song ended.

"I really felt that." - Louis added.

"Louis?" - James asked and Louis turned into his seat to look at him.

"What?"

"Tell us the real story behind this song."

"Mm, I mean, I think it explains by itself. I don't know. This song was the first one we wrote together that they actually allowed us to put in the albums. So besides the lyrics, it meant a lot to us."

"So you both made more songs together besides that one?"

"Yeah." - I said. -"I mean back then we used to write like seven or eight songs each, then we chose between all of them and recorded the album."

"I'm pretty sure we all want you to show us those lyrics."

"We'd never do that." - Louis said and laughed.

"Did you just quote yourself?" - I laughed and James followed my lead.

"So how are you handling all of this? It's been eight months since I got the two of you in my lounge."

"Yeah, eight months of freedom." - I added.

"It feels good." - Louis said.- "I mean, it's what we always wanted, so..."

"This makes me so happy guys. I want to hug you. C'mere." - James said in his crying voice and extended his arms from the backseat.

"I'm driving, James." - I laughed.

"Let's tune another Larry song!" - James shouted.

"Here we go." 

James stood up and pressed the button for the next song to play.

"I think you're going to like the next one, Harold." - James said.

And immediately 'Habit' Started coming through the speakers and Louis laughed.

"I always said that I'd mess up eventually  
I told you that, so what did you expect from me?  
It shouldn't come as no surprise anymore  
I know you said that you'd give me another chance  
But you and I knew the truth of it in advance  
That mentally you were already out the door  
Never thought that giving up would be so hard  
God, I'm missing you and your addictive heart

You're the habit that I can't break  
You're the feeling I can't put down  
You're the shiver that I can't shake  
You're the habit that I can't break  
You're the high that I need right now  
You're the habit that I can't break"

When the song ended, James started speaking again.

"I'm pretty sure that when you wrote this it wasn't called Habit, it was more like 'you're the Harry that I can't break', right?" - James said and Louis and I laughed.

"Not really, no. But the name Habit was put on purpose."

"Why?"

"Because of the H." - I added.

"You guys are so cute." - James said and pretended he was crying. -"I really want you to kiss right now. I'm just going to stare at you from here." - James said and accommodated himself with his head between our seats.

"I'm not going to give you that privilege, James."- Louis said.

"C'mon, just one kiss. Everyone at home wants a kiss too."

"Ok, but stop staring like a pervert creep." - I said and stopped the car on the side of the road so I could turn to face Louis.

"James back off." - Louis said, and James gave us space.

Louis leaned towards me and cupped my cheek, I took the back of his neck and caressed his hair, Louis cut the distance between us and joined our lips in a soft and short kiss.  
Louis pecked my lips once more and we took distance from each other.

"Happy now?" - I said to James while turning the car on again.

"Oh my God, Harry he's crying." - Louis said.

I looked up and saw James through the reviewer mirror, he was crying indeed. 

"Why are you crying?" - Louis asked.

"This is all so beautiful." - James sobbed.

"Ok, man. Take your time." - I giggled and turned the music back on.

This time we were listening to 'No control.' 

"Stained coffee cup  
Just a fingerprint of lipstick is not enough  
Sleep, where you lay  
Still a trace of innocence on the pillow case

Waking up  
Beside you, I'm my loaded gun  
I can't contain this anymore  
I'm all yours, I've got no control  
No control  
Powerless  
And I don't care, it's obvious  
I just can't get enough of you  
The pedal's down, my eyes are closed  
No control"

"So Louis? Now that everything is out on the open. What were you thinking about when you wrote no control? And why the hell did they allow you to record that?" - James started.

Louis laughed loudly and I just stared at him with a smirk on my face for a bit, then I returned to the wheel.

"I'm not answering that question."

"C'mon." - James insisted.

"No, no way."

"Harry, your husband doesn't want to answer my question."

"He can do whatever he wants to." - I said and looked at Louis again, he was smiling at me.

"I have the feeling that nobody wants me here." - James said.

"We love you, man. But sometimes you're just gross."

Louis said and turned the radio on again. Letting out the first sounds of 'Two ghosts'.

"Same lips red, same eyes blue  
Same white shirt, couple more tattoos  
But it's not you and it's not me  
Tastes so sweet, looks so real  
Sounds like something that I used to feel  
But I can't touch what I see

We're not who we used to be  
We're not who we used to be  
We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me  
Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat"

"Harry you were really smooth in this one, didn't you?" - James said and I giggled.

"Yeah, I think I regretted recording it when everyone started saying it was dedicated to Taylor Swift."

"Yeah, that was odd for both of us." - Louis added. 

"Those were the dark times, love." - I said and turned to Louis with a smile on my face. He smiled back at me.

"Harry, can you tell us how many of your solo songs were written for Louis?" - James continued talking.

"Why are these questions so humiliating?" - I said.

"You don't have to answer, Harold. We all know the answer anyways." - Louis added and I hit him on the side of his head.

"Can we change the subject?" - I said while laughing. - "please?"

James laughed a bit but then started questioning us again.

"What is the next step for you guys now? What are you planning to do?"

"You can answer this one baby." - Louis said.

"Thanks, yeah, I think we are both just too focused on our careers and some projects to come, we are not thinking of the next step, we are just kinda letting it be."

"I mean we just got out of our contracts so we are pretty much enjoying that." - Louis added.

"What about children?"

"Oh, c'mon James." - I said and laughed. -" I've just said that we are not thinking of the next step."

"But would you like to have kids of your own?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, he already has his son, Freddie. But of course I would love to be a parent myself." - I said.

"Louis?" 

"I agree with him. I think it's clear that we want to spend the rest of our lives together, and eventually kids will come. We just don't want to rush it, because raising a child is hard, and we are very busy all the time, so yeah."

James disappeared for a moment in the backseat and then he reappeared with a big bride dress from out of nowhere.

"Harry, you didn't wear a dress when you renewed your vows."

"No, I didn't. Why?" - I laughed.

"Well it's time that you park the car. Because you're going to have your bride moment."

"What?" - I said while laughing.

"Just park the car... ok?" - James insisted.

I did what I was told and James made us got out of the car. He handed me the white dress and I put it on over my own clothes, Louis was just laughing at me.

"Don't laugh at me, you idiot."

"Sorry love." 

I finally finished putting that dress on and James was setting a little red carpet in the middle of the street.

"Well Louis, here's what I'm thinking. You wait for Harry in one extreme of the carpet and I walk him towards you. Ok?" - James said and Louis nodded. - "you Harry stay here with me, and then I will marry you again."

"Isn't it a little too much?" - I asked, looking at the dress and the carpet.

"No, shut up."

James said and Louis laughed. He was already standing in one extreme of the carpet, while James and I were on the other.  
James took my arm and started walking down the aisle.  
Louis was smiling non-stop and I covered my face with my hands. Louis took my hands out of my face when James left me in front of him.

"Well, we are reunited here today, to witness the love of this wonderful couple in front of me." - James said and I laughed, he was being ridiculous. - "I would like to ask you, Louis Tomlinson. Do you want to take Harry Styles as your husband again?"

"Yes, I do." - Louis said while laughing.

"Perfect. I would have punched you if you said no." - James said and then continued. - "Harry Styles, do you want to take Louis Tomlinson as your husband again?" 

"Yes I do."

"Awesome. Louis, you may kiss the bride." 

Louis and I laughed, he was truly embarrassing me.   
Louis took my cheek in his hands and approached me, joining our lips on a kiss.

"I love you." - Louis said when we took distance from each other.

"I love you too."

"Now, you have to carry him back to the car bridal style." - James said.

"Me?" - Louis was surprised.

"Yeah, you. C'mon." - James said and pushed Louis a little.

Louis looked back at me, not knowing what to do. It was a big dress to carry.

"Ok." - he said not very convinced.

He took me in his arms bridal style, and started walking fast to where the car was parked. 

The tail of the dress was slipping and Louis stepped on it, making him fall in his stomach with me below him. I was laying with my back against the floor, and Louis was still over my body. The both of us started laughing nonstop, this was quite a situation, and it was being recorded.

"I can't believe we are doing this." - Louis said, still laughing above me.

"You should stop marrying me." - I said and pecked his lips.

Louis stood up and gave me his hand for me to stand up.

"C'mon! Get back to the car. I still have a show to host." - James shouted from the backseat of the car.

"I'm not going to carry you again." - Louis said and I laughed. 

We both walked back to the car and when we got inside, the first chords of 'What makes you beautiful' started playing.

"You're insecure, don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or  
Don't need make-up to cover up  
Being the way that you are is enou-ou-ough  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else, but you.

Baby, you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh-oh  
You don't know you're beautiful oh-oh  
That's what makes you beautiful."

"Wow guys, that was iconic." - James said. - "I feel the adrenaline running through my blood. I feel like I'm in the band. You know? We are ⅗ of One Direction here." 

"Yeah, I don't know, James."- Louis said.

"Yeah, not to contradict you, but I kinda feel like something was missing." - I said.

I stopped the car on the parking lot of the studio and suddenly both of the backseat doors opened and Niall and Liam entered the car, sitting on both of James's sides.

"Maybe because you sang that without us."- Liam said.

"Yeah, I feel left out." - Niall added.

"Well, the five of us are here now. This is amazing" - James said.- "I feel like the old times. All of us together."

I took Louis' hand and I looked at him in the eyes. Because I knew what was coming next.

"Actually..." - I Said and turned to face James. - "I guess you'll have to get out of the car James, I'm sorry, but somebody else needs that seat more than you."

"What?"

Liam let James get out of the car and then Liam got on again, sitting in the middle, with Zayn entering behind him and sitting on his side.

"What's up guys?" - Zayn said.

"Hi mate." - Niall said.

"It's been a while." - I said and smiled at Zayn.

"Yeah. But we are good now." - he replied.

"So... I guess you can turn that song again, Louis. What do you say guys?" - Liam said.

"I got a better idea." - Louis said and turned the music back on.

And just like the old times, we started singing. The five of us, together again.

"Maybe it's the way she walked   
Straight into my heart and stole it  
Through the doors and past the guards   
Just like she already owned it  
I said, "can you give it back to me?"  
She said, "never in your wildest dreams"

And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line, now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever  
I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes 

You know, I know, you know I'll remember you  
And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me  
And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you  
And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember  
How we danced, how we danced (one, two, one, two, three)  
How we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line, now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night (we danced, we danced)  
To the best song ever (it goes something like, yeah)  
And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line, now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever  
I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes (ooh)  
Best song ever  
It was the best song ever  
It was the best song ever  
It was the best song ever"

It was nice to hear all of our voices back together, it was nice to be next to my husband holding hands, it was nice to know that from now on I could do whatever I wanted to and that everything was going to be ok.

I looked at Louis one more time and leaned over him to peck his lips.  
Niall started laughing at us, Liam hit Louis shoulder when he saw that Louis had blushed a little, and Zayn took a deep breath and then sighed, he was more relaxed now. I smiled at him.  
Of course after Zayn an Louis talked, things got better for them, but yet it was a bit uncomfortable for both. And I didn't want to get in the middle of it. Zayn was my friend too, and I wanted him to feel part of the band again.

"Who wants another song?" - Zayn asked.

"C'mon Harry, turn it on." - Niall said.

So I did. And we kept singing old songs of One Direction until James came back to stop us.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello.  
> This fic has already made me really happy by writing it, So I hope yo enjoy it as much as I do :)
> 
> Mag 🦋


End file.
